


Without a Green Card

by AlvaDomer



Series: Den Plockade Solros [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Rape, Child Abuse, Child Exploitation, Deutsch | German, Doctor!Hanji, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese, M/M, Molestation, Physical Abuse, Racial/homophobic slurs, Roman Catholicism, Stockholm Syndrome, Svenska | Swedish, Torture, Victim Blaming, child pornography, cross-dressing, nonbinary hanji zoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvaDomer/pseuds/AlvaDomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prominent businessman, Erwin Smith and his bodyguard Levi Ackerman have touched down in Stockholm. On the way home, Erwin wants a souvenir, which comes in the form of a young Swede.</p><p>(On hiatus while I get my shit together for Pain is Just Weakness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Våldta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamakisrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamakisrose/gifts), [Kumikoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/gifts).



> First and most, I would like to acknowledge both tomakirose for the initial inspiration, which was built upon by Kumikoko.  
> Next, I would like to apologize, as both Swedish and English are not my first languages. As well as technicalities abound considering laws differ between Sverige and the United States.
> 
> Damn, I could fill a book with all these tags
> 
> There will be constant abuse throughout this story, as well as desperation that develops into a relation of love for actions, not the person. So I hope you enjoy this fucked up shit!
> 
> Update: Because I'm as dumb as Eren, I only just thought to add translations. So from now on, you'll find the translations located in the notes at the end of each chapter. Hopefully this will make it a bit easier to enjoy.

                As a cool breeze floated through the open first floor window, Armin rubbed his eyes. “Eren, _tror du att spindlar har trumhinnor?_ ” he asked, rolling on his back to stare at the bunk above. He had to admit, he was really curious about the spiders.

 

                His best friend let out a long, loud moan. “Armin, _det är tre på morgonen. Jag kommer att ge dig en sista chans att hålla käften_ ,” he snarled in the guttural voice of the half-asleep. Did the fact it was three in the morning _really_ work as an excuse to do research? The mere concept of leaving a question unanswered was ridiculous!

 

                  “ _Men_ -” he began to restart his argument. _Puff_. The pillow landed on Armin’s face and he began to laugh.

 

 _"Nästa ord och jag kommer att kväva dig_ ,” Eren grumbled, his arm still hanging over the bed railing.

 

                He was a boy full of empty threats. Smothering was the last thing the brunette would do. “ _Du sitter på en tron av lögner_ ,” Armin continued to laugh, and laughed even harder when he let out a giggle-snort.

 

                “ _Hej, vet du vad som skulle vara bra? Låta mig sova_ ,” Eren continued to growl. Armin let out a mocking whine. He wanted to keep talking. They could sleep when they were dead.

 

                “ _Fin_ ,” Armin finally begrudgingly agreed. The mattress above squeaked as Eren readjusted, and the blonde closed his eyes.

 

                For several minutes, the only sound in the room was Armin’s soft breathing. Then he heard a quiet _creak_ sound from his old windowpane. Was some sort of animal trying to get in? Maybe one of the neighborhood cats. “ _Mph_ ,” Armin murmured. Let the cat wander around. If Armin tried to bother Eren again, maybe he _would_ climb down to kill him. _Nighttime thoughts are absurd_.

 

                _Click-click_. That didn’t sound like a cat. Armin’s eyes burst open and he thought his heart stopped. A pistol was pointed at his nose. Before the man had time to spit any threats, the boy was screaming, “Eren, EREN _vakna!_ ” If he didn’t wake up, both boys would surely be murdered.

 

                “ _SKIT!_ ” Eren cried, bolting upright “ _Komma bort från honom, tik!_ ” he snarled. Armin’s breath shuddered as the man’s attention shifted to the brunette. Eren would always tell them to get away—and if they didn’t?

 

                Eren took hold of the bedrail and swung his legs over into the man’s face. The intruder dropped to the floor, his gun sliding across the room. As the brunette’s green eyes came alive with heartless brutality, he began kicking his foot into the man’s gut over and over. “ _knulla dig- knulla dig- knulla dig!_ ” Eren snarled over and over. _Fuck you-fuck you-fuck you!_

 

                “ _Få honom_ , Eren!” Armin cried encouragingly. _Make sure he doesn’t get back up_ , he prayed.

 

                Finally the man stopped crying out. “ _Oroa dig inte, jag fick honom!_ ” Eren assured him through heavy panting, turning as Armin smiled. His best friend always got them.

 

                The blonde suddenly gasped. “ _Va-_ ” Eren started.

 

                _WHAM!_

 

                “Eren!” Armin shrieked. Eren dropped to the floor as the pistol was slammed into his temple. He could only groan, shifting weakly as blood soaked through the wooden floorboards. “Eren, _Eren!_ ” The man turned back to Armin, still curled up in the corner of his bed, pressed against the wall. “ _V-vänta!_ ” Armin cried as he was dragged off the mattress by his shirt.

 

                The needle found a bright blue vein in the crook of Armin’s elbow, and as it pierced his skin, the boy let out a muffled squeal. _Hjälpa!_ he wanted to scream, but the tight hand over his mouth made it impossible.

 

                As the sedative began to flow through his body along with fear, he felt his heartbeat steadily begin to slow. _Nej, nej, nej_ , Armin tried, but his cries of ‘no’ only came out as stifled sobs. Instead, he felt his fingers gradually uncurl from the man’s arm. His tense muscles kept growing weaker until his arms dropped limply at his sides. His tearful blue eyes were flickering open and closed as his knees gave out.

 

                The man heaved Armin over his shoulder, and the blonde tried to reach out for Eren desperately. “Eren! EREN!” he screeched as his own shoulders slumped, and he went limp over the man’s body.

 

                The last thing either boy saw of each other was their best friend fading away.

 

…

 

                Levi’s phone chimed and he glanced down at the caller ID on the bright screen.

 

                Aryan asshole: Meet me at the international terminal in the Göteborg Landvetter Airport.

 

                Levi gritted his teeth and almost threw his phone against the wall. “ _Dammit_ Erwin,” he hissed. Why the fuck was that guy always running off?! He’d get his ass ransomed one day if he didn’t let Levi do his fucking job.

 

                His boss was waiting in front of the first gate. “Erwin, you dumb fuck! Where have you been! What the hell do you pay me f-” Levi fell silent at the sight of the teenage boy teetering dangerously in front of Erwin. “What, is he trying to follow you home?” he snorted. He hadn’t quite made the connection yet. “Seriously, put him back wherever you found him before his mom calls the police on your sorry ass.”

 

                “Levi,” Erwin ignored all comments as he put his hands on Armin’s shoulders, “meet the newest addition to our household.”

 

                Levi began choking on his spit. “I leave you alone for _half an hour_ -thirty FUCKING minutes-and you go out and adopt a foreign kid?! I bet he doesn’t even speak English! Why didn’t you tell me you were fucking lonely?! We could have bought a goddamn dog!”

 

                A stream of saliva began dripping down Armin’s chin. “Well, he’s drooling,” Erwin pointed out.

 

                “That doesn’t mean he’s not a fucking HUMAN BEING! Put him back! Just-just put him back!”

 

                Erwin slowly shook his head. “I can’t,” he replied. “He needs someone to take care of him, Levi.” His voice grew softer. “He needs _us_.”

 

                “You're such a useless sap. I’m a bodyguard, not a goddamn babysitter," Levi snapped. Fuck this guy and his impulses.

 

                The boy blinked slowly, eyes unregistering around him. Levi sighed.

 

                “Come on kid, know enough English to even know how got here?”

 

                He let out a low, “Mmmm,” obviously unsure of where he even was. He continued swaying precariously.

 

                “You couldn’t just go pick out a kid. You had to go get a goddamn retard.”

 

                “But Levi-”

 

                “No, I can’t tell if the retard is him or _you_ ,” Levi spat.

 

                “Well it’s too late now,” Erwin sniffed, and a stewardess’s voice announced their section of seating was now boarding. With the firm grip still around Armin’s shoulders, Erwin led the numb, stumbling blonde down the boarding lane and onto the commercial jet. Levi never stopped complaining.

 

                “A kid. A goddamn kid. What are you going to do with a fucking kid. I bet my whole _year’s_ pay he can’t speak a word of English sides ‘hello’. And that’s a stretch.” He crossed his arms. “Do you even know his name?”

 

                Erwin pulled back Armin’s blazer to reveal the contact information underneath; the phone number, the address, and of course his name if someone found it. “See? I’m sure you’ll love Armin.” Levi’s eyes narrowed even further as Armin’s eyes would start to flutter shut. Then his head would jerk back up as if to shout, ‘I’m not tired!’

 

                But a sound never left his lips.

 

                Levi couldn’t put his carry-on luggage into the compartment overhead. Erwin snorted as he began standing on his tiptoes. “Dammit,” he hissed under his breath.

 

                Erwin raised an eyebrow. “Again?” he snickered.

 

                “Fuck you,” Levi spat, and Erwin clapped a hand over Armin’s ears.

 

                “Don’t talk like that in front of him.” After helping a bitter Levi and an Armin drugged to Hell, Erwin sat next to the smaller blonde, and Levi behind them. He could see the boy’s head limp against the window, empty eyes hardly blinking as he remained slack-jawed and salivating. “Ugh, come on Erwin, that’s disgusting,” Levi muttered.

 

                “Don’t worry, _I’ll take care of him_ ,” Erwin murmured coolly, and took out a handkerchief, wiping Armin’s face tenderly.

 

…

 

                Armin let out a soft moan as he shifted, eyes rolling under their lids. His hand slipped off his chest and touched soft fabric. He was in bed. But…it didn’t feel like his blanket. Strange. “Eren, _gjorde din mamma göra pannkakor än?_ ” he mumbled the question. He really, really wanted the pancakes Eren’s mom made. " _Vad är klockan?_ ” He rasped, bringing his hand to his forehead. He probably slept the day away with how much his head was pounding. He finally managed to force his eyes open. How could everything be so foggy and blurry at once? His head was pounding and his entire body was sore.

 

                His eyes trailed down and found he was no longer in his loose fitting blue pajamas. Armin’s eyebrows scrunched together as he found he was still in the same uniform he and Eren had slipped off after school ended on that lovely Friday. Armin stared at his bare elbows for a good minute before he realized he didn’t have his jacket. And…and his belt was gone. But his white, button-up collared shirt, as well as his white skinny jeans, had appeared back on his body. Eren’s jeans were much looser, so mustn’t have been hard to figure which was who’s. _Wh..en did I change?_ the thought flashed through his brain dimly.

 

                He finally glanced up to see a light blue ceiling instead of the planks of his bunk bed. Wait… _wait_ he wasn’t home?! Realization shocked his body like a defibrillator. Armin tried to bolt upright, screaming, “ _Morfar?! Morfar!_ ” But instead of a response from his grandfather, every muscle in his body spasmed in protest, sending him flopping back against the mattress. Something clinked as he fell.

 

                He was-he had been with Eren! This wasn’t-he wasn’t-“ _Där ... var är jag?!_ ” Armin touched his throat to find what had made the clinking sound.

 

                He shuddered.

 

                It…it felt like…a collar? His fingers passed over—was that a padlock?! Trembling uncontrollably, his hand continued to slide down cold, steel chain links. Armin’s eyes widened as he looked to the right. The chain stretched all the way to the center of the room, attached to a metal handle bolted to the floor. ” _Vad är det som händer?!_ ” he screamed again desperately.

 

                A short, black haired man was pacing about the room. Most of it Armin couldn’t understand, but his time with Eren taught him to him recognize, “ _Shit, shit, shit_.”

 

                “Erwin, where the hell have you been?” Levi snapped as the basement door opened and the man strolled down the steps.

 

                Blonde hair and blue eyes. Armin’s own blue eyes shined with relief, his mouth opening into a wide, thankful smile. He knew it was racial profiling, but at least this man as he approached was proof he was still Scandinavia. “ _Åh tack och lov! Snälla, snälla, du måste hjälpa mig!_ ” Armin sputtered quickly, and began to point at Levi. “ _Jag var hemma! Denna man tog mig! Snälla, låt honom inte döda mig! Jeg-”_ _SMACK!_

 

                His palm’s contact with Armin’s light skin left a hand-shaped welt on his face; a slap so hard his face snapped to the left, loud cracks sounding from the vertebrae in his neck. “Shut up,” Erwin snarled as the boy’s eyes flooded with fearful tears.

 

                Did he do something wrong?! “ _Vad har jag gjort?! Jag är ledse_ -” _SMACK!_ Another vicious slap Armin didn’t even see coming.

 

                “What the hell, Erwin?!” Levi cried. “The kid has no idea what we’re saying, cut him some slack!”

 

                “He’s going to have to learn one way or another,” Erwin snapped. “What’s wrong with a little discipline? You wanted a dog; I’ll make him learn like one.” Levi jolted at the sudden sound of Armin’s blatant crying. The little blonde’s shoulders shook as he was racked with sobs.

 

                “ _Jag vill åka hem! Jag vill att min morfar! Jag vill åka hem!_ ” his pleas switched back and forth. Erwin raised his hand and Levi caught his wrist.

 

                “Damn it, Erwin!” Levi snarled. Armin’s eyes drank in the sight of the black-eyed man…protecting him? “What the fuck were you thinking?! Look at that brat, he’s scared shitless!” The thought finally dawned on him. “You _bastard!_ You took this kid, didn’t you?!” Erwin only smiled. “ _Didn’t you?!_ ” Levi repeated in horror.

 

                “What was I thinking?” Erwin only replied sweetly. Levi felt the hair on the back of his neck began to prickle. “Fifteen is perfectly legal. What’s the problem?”

 

                “It’s ‘perfectly legal’ in _Sweden_ , you sociopathic shitstain!” Armin’s ears prickled at the name of home.

 

                “ _Sverige?_ Armin whispered hopefully. North America! That’s-that’s who called home Sweden this most! North— _Americans?!_ He realized, overcome with shock. Was it…was the feeling shock, or horror? Was he really-?! He slowly looked from one man to the other. “ _A…amerikaner?_ ” he asked softly. “ _Amerika?_ ”

 

                Levi could figure out that one. He gave the little blonde a curt nod. “Welcome to the land of life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness, kid,” Erwin sneered. Fresh tears trickled down Armin’s cheeks. He…had crossed an entire ocean. W-when had he passed over the Atlantic?!

 

                “If you wanted a servant so much, hire a fucking illegal!” Levi shouted, waving his arms passionately. “I’m sure there’s plenty of Aryans willing to work for you, you fucked up prick!”

 

                Erwin only shook his head. “But how many of them are _this_ cute _and_ speak Swedish?” he asked as Armin began rocking back and forth, crying all the while.

 

                Levi’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly for a moment. “Ah-uh-I don’t know, there’s _probably_ dozens! Put a damn ad online or something before you do bullcrap like this! You're a goddamn pedophile!”

 

                “ _Ta mig tillbaka! Snälla, bara ta mig tillbaka!_ ” Armin wailed. _Take me back! Please, just take me back!_ he desperately wanted them to understand. _Why? Why would they take me?!_

 

                Instead of raising his hand, this time when Erwin turned to the boy, a sickening smile was dancing across his lips. “Do you know how many applications I would have to go through? I’m a busy man, and it’s already been so long since the last time I had a good fuck.”

 

                “I really didn’t need to know that,” Levi murmured.

 

                “Well now that I have him, I might as well _use_ him.”

 

                “ _You sick fuck_ ,” Levi rasped, jaw dropping in horror. _What are they saying? What are they saying_?! “Are you-do you mean-” he couldn't get the last word out: sex.

 

                “Levi, you’re always complaining I need to make you do more than fetch coffee.” Erwin shoved a video camera into Levi’s hands. “ _Film it_.”

 

                “Oh _Hell_ no, you sadistic maniac!” Levi snarled, turning toward the door. "I'll fucking burn in Hell and drag you with me before I _film_ you sticking your dick in this brat!”

 

 _What are they-are they arguing about me?/_ Any other thought cut off as Erwin took a lock of Armin’s blonde hair in his fingers, motioning to his blue eyes with the other. “Look at him, he’s perfect. And listen to how cute it sounds when he begs in Swedish. You can't tell me you wouldn't go fuck that right now.”

 

                “Watch me fucking tell you that: I wouldn't go fuck that right now!”

 

                “But you would _later?_ ” Erwin sneered.

 

                “What the _FUCK_ Erwin?! Don’t twist my words like that, you know damn well what I meant! I’m not staying here to watch you-watch you torture this kid!”

 

                “Levi-” Erwin started.

 

                “ _No!_ Fuck this, fuck you, fuck your creepy-ass fetishes—fire me, I don’t give a shit! I’m going to the goddamn police!”

 

                “Oh my,” Erwin purred. “What a mess would be created when I found out my own bodyguard had kidnaped an innocent foreigner. And only a _child_.” Levi froze in his tracks.

 

                “You wouldn’t fucking dare,” Levi growled.

 

                “Well when you destroyed the evidence, all they have to go on is a traumatized little Swede and our word. Who are they going to believe between my money and your criminal record?” Levi was struggling to breathe.

 

                He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. _Any_ thing to never step foot in a prison again. He glanced at the young boy, trembling and sobbing as he realized he was thousands of miles away from home. But…this brat hadn’t done anything wrong. He didn’t deserve this; whatever this living Hell Erwin was going to put this doe-eyed child through, it was obvious he never thought for a second this would ever happen to him. As long as he brushed his teeth and ate his peas, it _couldn’t_. Because he had done everything he was told to; everything he thought was right.

 

                Levi clenched his jaw. And look where this innocent kid ended up anyway.

 

                A crooked grin adorned Erwin’s face as he casually began to start unbuttoning his shirt. “Levi?” he called, and if his voice had been any slicker than oil, the US would have invaded. “ _Start filming_.”

 

                It was surprisingly easy to hit play, considering how numb Levi had gone.

 

                As soon as Erwin tossed the shirt to the floor, the mattress creaked as he climbed over the boy. He wasn’t wasting any time. He revealed a key, and Armin let out a sigh of relief. “ _Du-du räddar mig!_ ” he shouted gleefully. This man may have struck him before, but now the padlock dropped from his neck, and the chain clattered to the ground. He really was being rescued!

 

                Then Erwin revealed something from his back pocket, dangling them in the boy’s face.

 

 _Handbojor?_ ” Levi flinched at the sound of Armin’s terrified gasp, face twisted with terrified confusion. “ _Nej, tänkte jag_ -” Erwin gathered Armin’s thin wrists and clamped the steel down into the tender flesh. He looped the cuffs around one of the wrought iron bars, and Armin began to make his wrists bleed from how violently he was already thrashing. There was no way he would be able to get off his back. He had to lay there, kicking and begging as Erwin’s predatory eyes burned into his own. This wasn’t right—it couldn’t be! He _was_ -this man _was_ going to release him! Right? Right?!

 

                Armin couldn’t figure out how to stop repeating the questions, _Why? Why?! What did I do wrong?!_ They seared through his tortured psyche.

 

                Erwin ignored Armin’s pathetic fight. Instead, he focused on what the smaller blonde was trying to say, and had no problem decoding the first word. “You bet your ass these are handcuffs,” he purred poisonously.

 

                Armin hadn’t begun truly screaming until Erwin lowered his hips, grinding his throbbing erection into the boy’s pelvis. Armin’s mouth popped open to allow the shriek to escape his throat. Fat, fearful tears began racing down his face as Erwin unzipped his white jeans.

 

                _What are you-what are you-?!_ Armin wanted to scream, but every time he opened his mouth, the only sounds were deafening wails. In one malicious move enraged by lust, Erwin dragged both Armin’s pants and underwear to his ankles. The man let out a sinful hum of pleasure. _Don’t! Give them back!_

 

                Levi dug into his pocket, hoping for earplugs as Erwin quickly began unbuckling his belt. Armin seemed to begin to realize what was happening now, and his horrified screeches as he tried to cross his legs made Levi want to unclasp his pistol and shoot Erwin in the fucking head.

 

                But his hand never so much twitched toward his holster.

 

                A pile of clothes was quickly growing on the floor. Another _clink_ as Erwin’s belt buckle hit the floor, joining his shirt. His fingers were in a lust-bound frenzy as he unbuttoned his pants, grinning at Armin as his zipper slid down. “ _NEJ! NEJ! Våldta!_ ” with the last word his voice cracked, and everything protecting his waist down; his jeans; his blue briefs; even his white socks, sporting the Akropolis IF emblem; all were completely ripped off so violently seams were torn.

 

                Erwin began to laugh. “You hear that, Levi? Don’t you like hearing him beg me to stop? Zoom in on his face,” Erwin ordered. _I’m going to be sick_ , Levi thought with disgust. But in the end, he mindlessly obeyed. As Erwin began to pull his own pants down, the screen adjusted on the boy’s soft features, contorted in absolute terror. Round jaw, long eyelashes; high cheek bones covered by skin burning deep red from both fear and embarrassment. His bright blue eyes were rimmed red and swollen. Blonde locks of hair were plastered to his face by snot and tears. And as he watched Erwin begin to peel off his boxers, shapely lips that screamed _kiss me_ parted in an even louder shriek.

 

                “Alright, back out,” Erwin purred, taking hold of Armin’s shirt collar. As Levi altered the zoom, Erwin made one cruel tug, and every button on Armin’s shirt shot off in every direction.

 

                “ _Stopp, gå av mig!_ ” the boy wailed as his bare chest was exposed. As Erwin’s eyes gleamed, Levi knew the man was satisfied. The last garment joined the white carpet: Erwin’s underwear.

 

                Armin’s glassy eyes bulged as he saw the man’s raging member straining toward his tiny body. “Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah-” the smaller blonde sputtered as if he had completely forgotten how to scream. Erwin licked his lips and took hold of Armin’s bony hips, dragging the boy even closer.

 

                “ _Va-_ ” Armin started, but an irrepressible shriek was ripped from his lungs. The smaller blonde’s legs clung to the man’s sides in an attempt to cross them. But it made no difference in Erwin’s ability to begin his attempt to drive his engorged cock into the child. There was no sign Armin’s ass hole was about to be able to accommodate the savage beast of a dick, eager to rip into him and devour his virginity.

 

                Levi stared on in horror. “Hey…Erwin, shouldn’t you, at least try lube?” he gasped.

 

                “This kid is learning his place,” Erwin growled, wrapping his hands around Armin’s throat; still unable to fit inside him. Erwin nodded to his attempt to impale the boy. “Get a close-up.”

 

                Still completely steady, not trembling slightly, Levi stepped to the side and zoomed in on Erwin’s dick and Armin’s ass. The HD screen caught every pulsating vein in the rock-hard shaft all too desperate to tear through every quivering muscle. The only thing Erwin had managed to spread was the boy’s legs. “You can’t-” Levi started.

 

                “Don’t you dare fucking doubt me,” Erwin spat, and Armin let out a whimper as he felt the pressure of the man’s raging mushroom head. Erwin never severed his gaze from his prey as he brought his own hips back, lifted Armin’s up, and something seemed to snap as the man rammed forward.

 

                Every muscle in Armin’s anal cavity screamed alongside his anguished voice. “ _Komma ut, komma ut!_ ” he barely managed to slur as he almost completely failed to move his jaw.

 

                Erwin began pumping back and forth, unable to gain any speedy rhythm. There were no gentle kisses; no loving caresses. It was as if no other part of Armin’s body existed. “ _Döda mig!_ Döda _mig!_ ” Levi realized those screams were requests triggered by sheer agony. But he didn’t even take one step forward. Armin couldn’t get them to understand. _Kill me!_ Kill _me!_

 

                Holding the camera with a surprisingly steady hand, Levi brought the other to his mouth to keep from puking. The kid’s body; one wrong move and Erwin would tear the skinny blonde to shreds. He was so goddamn small; as he stretched and squirmed, Levi could have been able to count Armin’s ribs beneath porcelain skin. In prison Levi had listened to it; watched it; fought it off. But none had ever been so young; so fragile.

 

                Levi almost dropped the camera as Armin’s screech raced up the staff into what had to be a goddamn high G sharp. Shimmering streams of blood began escaping around Erwin’s cock, some sliding down the boy’s thighs and seeping into the white bed sheets; other torrents running back down the man’s dick and dripping from his ball sac into deep red stains.

 

                “Oh shit, oh fuck,” Erwin rasped huskily, throwing his head back to release a loud groan. In unison, Armin’s wide blue eyes rolled into their sockets, his entire frail being overtaken by violent tremors. _St…stop_ …was his last thought before everything went black.


	2. Åtta Stygn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes to learn the fate of the boy who was stolen from a life overflowing with opportunity, and what he can do to change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, AD here with some good news! I'm finally startin to really heal. Mostly just tired now, still missin some school, but hey, I'm sick of bein sick. Nevertheless, this show will go on, so I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> Also, I just wanted to add the warnin that from here on out the story will continue to contain gratuitous, graphic, and violent sex scenes, so please be careful. Triggers ain't a joke.  
> P.S. Don't be afraid to comment, I love hearin from you guys!

             Levi’s eyes widened as he watched the little blonde arch his back and then plop back down without a sound. Levi always hid his emotions behind a mask of rage, but to Erwin, it was made out of cellophane. And now it was obvious the man was being consumed by absolute panic. “Jesus _fuck_ , Erwin! Did you _kill_ him?!” he cried incredulously. “Look at him! He’s bleeding like a fucking hemophiliac, you piece of shit!”

 

             “He’ll be fine,” Erwin grunted. But Levi had already begun pacing back and forth.

 

             “What are we going to do? Bury him in the backyard and plant goddamn petunias?” he spat, waving at Armin’s limp body. “Are you going to drive his sorry ass out to the woods and just dump the kid? Are you going to just leave him a ditch for some fucktard to find?”

 

             Erwin simply placed a hand above the boy’s mouth. “Levi he's breath-” the older blonde started.

 

             But Levi was on a rampage. “-Chop him into bits and throw him in a fucking dumpster? Maybe use the parts for chum; catch a fucking shark while you’re at it?!”

 

             Erwin sat up on his knees, looking up from pressing his thumb into Armin’s wrist. “Levi he has a pul-”

 

             “Find some lake and sink the poor little shit?!”

 

             “ _Levi_.”

 

             “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve killed someone and actually had to deal with the body myself?!”

 

             “ _LEVI!_ ” Erwin finally bellowed.

 

             “ _WHAT?!_ ” Levi snarled.

 

             “He's _alive_.”

 

             Levi froze. “What? Really?”

 

             “ _Yes_ Levi, he is,” Erwin replied, climbing back over the unconscious boy. Levi let out a small sigh of relief that turned into a gasp of horror.

 

             “What the _fuck_ , Erwin? Are you going to _keep going?!_ ”

 

             Erwin gave Levi his own confused look. “Why wouldn’t I?” he asked casually. “Sure we won’t get to hear him scream, but he won’t fight back. That’s always a plus.” Levi began backing away.

 

             “You… _you’re not fucking human_.”

 

             Erwin only laughed, taking hold of Armin’s thighs. “Not the first time I’ve heard that.”

 

             “And there’s a fucking reason for that,” Levi growled. But he went ignored.

 

             The camera was still rolling as Erwin plunged back into the comatose boy. Levi cringed at the wet sound made as Erwin’s cock pushed through Armin’s blood. “Oh _shit_ he’s tight,” the older blonde moaned. Levi felt his lip curl in disgust as he watched the look of pure bliss form on Erwin’s face.

 

             “He’s a goddamn kid, you bastard! What did you expect?”

 

             Erwin grinned. “He’s so small I was _sure_ someone would have— _umph_ —raped him already,” he replied simply. “I’m glad I was wrong.” Levi had to admit, no matter how sickening the fact, he was probably right about the brat. Underneath the man, Armin looked all too vulnerable as his body jolted with each brutal thrust.

 

             Levi couldn’t watch how the little blonde was jerked forward by each eager rock of Erwin’s hips. But when he closed his eyes, instead all he could hear was the squeaking of the mattress between the man’s shamelessly loud grunts and groans.

 

             “Hey Levi, did you know if enough pain is applied, you can wake someone who’s unconscious?” Erwin suddenly asked nonchalantly, breath hitching in his throat as he tried to control his voice.

 

             Before Levi had a chance to reply, Erwin took hold of Armin’s shoulders and rammed into the boy so violently that the headboard slammed into the wall.

 

             Armin’s blue eyes burst open as he writhed weakly. But the boy’s scream. It was nothing like Levi had ever heard before.

 

             It tore through his eardrums and raised goose bumps on his arms. Levi could feel the shriek dig down past his muscles and reverberate in his ribcage like a booming drum. It seemed to rip even further and echo in his very marrow.

 

             No matter how haunting, Erwin seemed to love it. He didn’t hold back his vulgar sounds of euphoria as he curled forward, fighting to gain speed against tight anal walls that refused to loosen. Armin never stopped howling. But his thrashing did as the pain robbed his brain of the ability to order his body to move.

 

             “Oh, fuck _yes_ ,” Erwin moaned, a broad smile across his face as he drove into the little blonde one final time. Levi’s grip on the camera grew crushing as semen joined the blood pouring from Armin’s deflowered ass.

 

             The brat sobbed openly as Erwin pulled out, smiling with satisfaction. Armin flinched as his rapist reached out a hand, but Erwin only ruffled his hair. “You were _such_ a _good boy_ ,” he purred, unlocking the handcuffs. He grabbed the chain from the white carpet and reattached it to Armin’s collar, stroking a soft, ruddy cheek, mockingly tender, with the same hand that had struck that same side of his face before.

 

             Levi turned the camera off. “You’re fucking sick,” he hissed, and spit at the man who he used to almost respect.

 

             Erwin simply smiled once more, climbing off the bed to slide his boxers and jeans back on. “I’m sure that’s how the police would feel about you when they learned of what _you_ did to him.”

 

             He sucked a breath through his teeth sharply. “One day this blackmail of yours will fall through,” Levi growled.

 

             “But today is not that day,” Erwin countered cutely, then added, “Just take care of him, will you?” He tossed Levi the handcuffs. “I shouldn’t have taken those off him yet. You’re going to need them,” he admitted, and Levi stared at him suspiciously.

 

             “I’m just going to put this kid back together, why would I need it?”

 

             “He’s going to fight you like an animal.” Erwin nodded to Armin, who’s tears had reduced to shuddering gasps.

 

             “Pfft, I’m helping him. He should only be afraid of your perverted ass.”

 

             Levi approached the side of the bed, trying not to become overpowered by disgust. The boy was hyperventilating, still bleeding profusely. Levi let out a frustrated groan and slammed his first aid kit on the ground beside him. "What do you have in there, an ambulance?" Erwin laughed at the sight of the overflowing kit.

 

             Levi ignored him. “Would being _some_ level of gentle have killed you? Because the bacteria in this wound damn well can.”

 

             “That’s why I have you,” Erwin replied sweetly.

 

Another groan and Levi flipped open the box.

 

             Four years later and Levi still remembered _some_ useful shit from the military. He had the location of every piece of equipment in the kit memorized. He didn’t even have to glance in the box to find rubbing alcohol. It was either that or hydrogen peroxide, and there was no way in Hell he was pouring that shit into a wound this deep. It was just as easy for his fingers to find both needle and thread.

 

             He leaned in to Armin’s ear and whispered as soothing as possible, “Kid? This is going to hurt like the depths of Hell.”

 

             “ _V-vad?_ ” Armin whimpered. Levi tried to ignore the fear in his eyes.

 

             “On the count of three, okay?” That’s how you were supposed to talk to a kid, right? “One,” he held one up, “two,” another rose from his palm, “th-” he applied the rubbing alcohol and hoped he wouldn’t go deaf from Armin’s screeching. _How is it even possible for something so small to be so_ fucking _loud?!_ “Get ahold of yourself, brat!” he snarled, but it didn’t faze the screaming boy. “Hey-hey, listen to me-I need you to— _Armin!_ ”

 

             The little blonde sucked in a sharp gasp as he heard his name. He stared at Levi in complete confusion, obviously wondering if the word had actually left the man’s lips. Tears still flowed, but he stopped screaming. Levi brought his hand to his mouth and bit his finger, pointing with his other hand at Armin. Then he patted the bed. _You’re going to want to sink your teeth into something_. The message was sent and received.

 

             Whimpering, Armin bit down onto the bed sheets, eyes squeezed shut in absolute terror. “Think you could teach him to roll over next?” Erwin snickered.

 

             “How many times do I have to say it? _Fuck you, Erwin_. This isn’t a damn animal; he isn’t some dog to teach tricks and hit on a whim. This is a _kid_ , you bastard. Fucking _treat_ him like one!”

 

             “Finally gaining a conscience, Levi?” Erwin sneered as Levi continued to prepare the next use of rubbing alcohol.

 

             “What, about what you’re doing? This place is so void of morality I couldn’t gain one if I tried,” Levi spat, and whispered in Armin’s ear, “I won’t surprise you again, I just don’t have a choice in this. It’s for your own good, I promise. You’ll…be alright.” As Erwin laughed at Levi’s attempt at encouragement, he began his second attempt at application.

 

             Armin’s fists curled against the mattress, but he couldn’t keep his legs from flailing. “It hurts kid, I know, I know.” Was that how you were supposed to comfort someone?

 

             It was obvious when the burning was beginning to recede, because there was less straining and more sobbing from the boy. To Levi, Armin’s language sounded like gibberish as it was, but it was obvious this time that it was just a jumble of sounds spurred on by pain.

 

             “Shit, the way he fought that, there’s no way I’m going to be able to get one damn stitch done,” Levi murmured, and Erwin gave him a triumphant smirk.

 

“I tried to t-”

 

             “ _Fuck you_ , I’m not shackling this little shit,” Levi spat. His hand rooted through his kit for the syringe. He switched it to his other hand, and his grip passed over ketamine—fuck that, he wasn’t going to have the brat awake during this—and sought out the bottle of propofol. He popped the cap off the needle with his teeth, flipping the bottle over. His hands were a blur. He injected air into the bottle, pulled down the plunger, and watched the chamber flood with the milky substance. “Okay, this’ll just put you under,” Levi tried his hardest to explain, but he might as well have been talking to the fridge.

 

             The syringe entered Armin’s sight as Levi held it up, flicking its side with his finger before some of the anesthetic burst from the needle. Any air bubbles would kill the brat. But it was obvious Armin couldn’t care less. The boy’s eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. “Eren! EREN!” he shrieked, twisting desperately.

 

             Levi looked up at the older blonde. “Who is that, his brother?” Erwin only shrugged. Levi turned back to Armin. “Well he sure as fuck isn’t coming, kid, so stop screaming.”

 

             “Eren, E-Eren!” he continued to wail. Levi let out a sigh. He knew the English would be lost on this brat, but it was still worth a shot. Anything to get this kid to shut up for three fucking seconds.

 

             With an impatient sigh, Levi took hold of the struggling boy’s forearm and pinned it to the bed. The vein he needed was glaringly obvious through Armin’s pale wrist, and once he found it, he didn’t hesitate. The syringe bit eagerly into the blue stream of blood, and the injection was over in in less than ten seconds.

 

             Levi leaned back onto his calves and this time his sigh was one of relief. He ran his hand over his forehead and found he had actually started sweating. “Holy crap kid, you’re-” he turned to Erwin and pointed a finger at Armin, “-this little shit’s more of a fighter than I thought.”

 

             As Armin slowly stopped struggling, Levi moved in with morphine and succinylcholine, two new syringes for each. “This is a lot for a couple of stitches,” Erwin commented like a casual spectator.

 

             “Oh yeah! Just _a couple!_ You made me record it, go fucking watch it. You think he’ll need just _a couple?_ This kid is going to look like goddamn Frankenstein.”

 

             “As long as you could put him back together,” Erwin replied dismissively.

 

             “As long as I—of course I can,” Levi grumbled. He skillfully threaded the black dissolvable twine through his sewing needle in seconds. He snapped off the length he didn’t need with scissors. Levi was done before he even had the time to blink. Actually thinking he might get deployed during his service years helped him attempt to learn crap for once. First aid was one of the only things he cared to remember. That, how to take a shower in under five minutes, and how to plant a headshot without feeling.

 

             That’s all he cared to remember.

 

             With needle prepared, he leaned in to estimate just how much more thread he should be ready to cut.

 

             “Holy _shit!_ ” Levi cried, his entire face contorted with horror. Erwin cocked an eyebrow as if to ask, ‘What?’ “This kid—are you _trying_ to kill him?!” He ran a hand through his hair. “The brat’s going to need at least seven—no, _eight_ stitches!”

 

             “And how long will that take to heal?” Erwin asked. Levi snorted. He probably only sounded so concerned because he was worried about the wait for his next fuck.

 

             “Three, more likely four weeks,” Levi murmured. “And he’ll still be easy to tear open again, so have some fucking control.” He thought for a moment. What the hell was he saying?! “Just don’t,” he added sourly.

 

             “ _Don’t?_ ” Erwin repeated, obviously amused.

 

             “Yes. Hell, just send him back! You have to know this is fucked up, Erwin! What are you going to do? Just keep him down here and fuck him senseless whenever you feel like it?!”

 

             “That’s the plan.”

 

             Levi opened his mouth, then shut it. This bastard obviously wouldn’t listen to him. What else could he say if Erwin wouldn’t even bother to care? He gritted his teeth. There wasn't a damn thing he could do for this kid; absolutely nothing, unless Erwin told him to. But he had no chance to get Armin out of it. Instead, he checked that he had the right amount of thread one final time, and set to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously the amount of translations will vary chapter to chapter. This time Armin simply asked, "W-what?"


	3. Knarklangare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you can die of a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Hanji completely abuses their position. Levi takes advantage of that. Or they take advantage of him. I'm not completely sure.

                Armin's eyes fluttered open and shut. Where was he? His eyes slid around the room sluggishly. Dark blue walls contrasted against the white furniture and plushy white carpet charmingly. A marble fireplace was several feet away, with an enormous flat screen TV mounted above. A huge white couch, large enough to fit at least eight people was positioned in front of it, each end extended outward into cushy lounge chairs. Instead of a coffee table of some sort, in front of the couch was that steel plate bolted to the floor which kept him chained.

 

                When had he become chained? Weird.

 

                As his sight became clearer, Le-vi slowly came into view. Le-vi was from America. How did he know an American? He knew a Japanese girl. Yeah...Mikasa's mom was a diplomat who had fallen in love with a Swede. Armin and Eren had always been fascinated by their marriage, because it was like a king and a queen coming together to join their two nations. That made the daughter the boys met when they were nine a princess, just like in the fairytale books.

 

                Mikasa was nice. Le-vi was nice. What was he thinking about again? _How do I know Le-vi? He's an American_ , Armin's same thoughts started over.

 

                "You're awake," Le-vi announced, and Armin felt himself smile. The man’s voice was like an island drizzle; soft, warm, inviting rain. _Shhhh, shhhh_ , the English seemed to mimic the droplets against stone. And he looked so similar to Mikasa, with his dark hair and dark eyes that were almost constantly narrowed, although more because he was always angry than just being born that way. But...why was he speaking English?

 

                Wait! _Le-vi—English—American—America_ , the broken thoughts began flashing through his brain wildly.

 

                Armin tried to bolt upright, only to be taken over by a searing pain in his lower back. Why did it hurt so much?! " _Morfar?!_ " Armin screamed. His voice was hoarse, a pathetic rasp that hurt to use. When had he lost his voice?!

 

                _Fuck_ , Levi thought bitterly. "Here we go again," he grumbled, sitting back after applying another round of antiseptic to the freshly stitched wound.

 

                _I want you to stay with him for the next week to make sure he doesn't get an infection or break his stitches," Erwin explained as he slid on his coat._

_"Fuck that," Levi snorted, taking another sip of tea. "I'd rather follow your sorry ass than deal with his."_

_Erwin smiled wickedly. "Levi, I don't think you understand the new set of rules around here." He pulled out his cellphone. "But I'm sure the police will."_

_"You piece of shi-" Levi started. He fell silent at the_ beep _of the first number being pressed._

_He sucked in a sharp breath through bared teeth. "_ Fine _," he hissed. "But who will guard yo-" Levi's eyes widened. "Have fun at work."/_

 

                "I should have just let him call the police. That had to be a fucking bluff," Levi groaned as Armin began outright wailing.

 

                It wasn't even worth the effort to try and get him to shut up. Levi just sat back on the couch, rubbing his temples as the brat tried to rob him of his hearing.

 

                Never mind, it might be worth a shot. "I _get it_ , alright?! You want to go home! You want whatever the fuck a _morfar_ is! You want your brother! But screaming won't do jack shit! Just _shut up_ ," Levi's shout sunk to a groan as he made his request.

 

                But every time he considered getting up and just slamming the door in the kid's face, he was reminded how easily Armin could hurt himself in his pain-driven confusion.

 

                He was stuck with this shrieking, sobbing mess of a brat.

 

                "Fuck my life."

 

                Minutes crawled by as Levi tried not to bang his head against the wall until he gave himself a concussion. Although doing that to the brat was appealing.

 

                Three hellish hours, and that brat was still going. He couldn't fucking take it any longer.

 

                Levi whipped out his phone, calling Erwin's number without hesitation.

 

                "Hello Levi," Erwin purred. "How is he doing? I—"

 

                Levi cut him off. "This piece of shit has been screaming for three goddamn hours," he snarled. "I don't give a fuck about his useless ass, I just can't hear myself fucking think! If you can afford this big-ass house, you sure as hell can afford to send him back! So do it, you bastard! Don't make me fucking beg."

 

                Erwin had to hold the phone a foot away from his ear to keep from being overwhelmed by Armin's screeching. "Well I'm glad you're having fun," he laughed.

 

                "Erwin, don't you fucking hang u—" the line went dead. "That son of _bitch!_ "

 

                He couldn't even get up to grab headphones for fear of what Armin would do while he was gone.

 

                _I am going to go deaf, and it's all your fucking fault, Erwin_ , Levi's thoughts growled. _You just_ had _to go_ buy _a damn kid. I never should have working for that bastard from the start. Should’ve just turned him down, and walked away_.

 

                Armin had sat up, his knees splayed out, and Levi tried to stare at _any_ thing else. The brat was glaringly naked, and it wasn't like his shrieking was a reminder enough of what had happen to him not even one full day prior.

 

 _I should have just stayed at Camp Rogers_ , Levi wanted to snarl at Armin and no one. _No, I should have just stayed at fucking Calhoun Correctional_.

 

                How the hell did this kid even have the energy to keep crying and screaming until his heart gave out? It was almost impressive.

 

                Two more fucking hours and Levi still couldn't figure out how to drown that brat out. A pillow was stuffed over his ears, but that hardly made a difference. The TV wouldn't do shit for dick against the volume Armin was reaching. He wasn't even using words anymore. Just mindless screaming.

 

                _Good. Maybe he'll scream himself unconscious_ , Levi found himself thinking.

 

                He tossed his pillow onto the floor and let out an inhuman noise of frustration. _Maybe if I just walk out now...Erwin can't sick the police on me if he doesn't know where I am_. He nodded to himself. _Yeah, I'll just do that_.

 

...

 

                Levi lurched upright with a startled gasp. When had he fallen asleep? _How_ had he fallen asleep?!

 

                After seven straight hours of screaming, why had the brat chosen _now_ to go silent?

 

                Levi sat up, glancing at Armin. The blonde was tucked into a tight ball, whimpering softly as his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

 

                " _Fuck_ ," Levi cursed under his breath. Whatever hurt, it was enough to to make the kid shut his damn mouth.

 

                Bad sign.

 

                Even worse, Levi had no idea how long he had been like that.

 

                " _What?_ " Levi snapped ungracefully, standing above Armin with his hands on his hips.

 

                " _Jag kan inte andas_ ," Armin rasped, cradling his abdomen.

 

                "Oh. Great. That cleared it up," Levi spat, resisting the urge to punch whatever was closest—which was the kid, at the moment.

 

                Uncurling slightly, Armin grabbed his chest and tried again. "My…” Levi’s head rose hopefully, but whatever attempted at English immediately died. “… _Mitt bröst, mitt lungor, mitt hjärta allt ont. Mitt hjärta ... verkligen gör ont_." The little blonde balled his hand into a fist to mimic his heart constricting.

 

                His eyes widened as Levi nodded. It didn't take an idiot to figure it out; between the brat's silence, labored breathing, and grabbing his chest, it was obvious something was seriously, seriously wrong with whatever organs were in there.

 

                "Don't move," Levi ordered stupidly before dashing from the room. He leapt into his desk chair and woke up the computer. His fingers were a blur. He bit his lower lip as he typed in everything he saw: stomach pain/nausea, labored breathing, heart pain.

 

                "A heart attack? Are you fucking _shitting_ me?!" Levi snarled at the desktop. But that was the Google results consensus.

 

                Barely retaining a growl, Levi slammed the door as he stalked back into the basement, cell phone in hand. He would almost rather be calling Erwin than _them_.

 

                "What's up, Shortstuff? Don’t tell me you burned through all that OxyContin already."

 

                He inhaled sharply, but didn't take the bait. "Beta blockers. The best you've got."

 

                "Beta-" the doctor started. "Levi, if this is about stress there are plenty of other medications I could rec—"

 

                Levi's ears twitched at the sound of Armin's tiny whimper. His free hand balled into a fist. "Look Zoë, Erwin and his sister decided to go fuck up someone else's life for a few hours, so I'm stuck with her brat. I'm just going to give him the meds so that the next time he goes silent, I know the crying stopped instead of his heart."

 

                "Erwin has a sister?"

 

                "Focus, four eyes."

 

                "Right. Symptoms?" Hanji's voice was suddenly crisp ad startlingly professional.

 

                "He's got chest pain and he can hardly breathe but he's too damn young for a heart attack."

 

                "There's no such thing as being too young to have a heart attack, Levi," they scolded.

 

                "He's-" Levi glanced at Armin again, "he's _ten_. Probably."

 

                " _Oh_." They thought for a moment. "Have you considered Broken Heart Syndrome?" the sound of a door as they climbed into their car.

 

                "No and I don't give a shit. He could have a tumor, and as long as the meds do something? Fan-fucking-tastic." Levi felt his eyes narrow even further with rage at Hanji's judgmental snort. "If this brat dies, Erwin is hanging my ass over his mantle." Levi grimaced at their boisterous laughter. "That was a quote, Hanji. A _quote_."

 

                " _You_ , afraid of _Erwin?_ " Hanji sneered. "Has the infamous Levi Ackerman finally met his match?!"

 

                "Fuck you and the genderless horse you ride on, I don't have to explain myself. Just get over here--unless you want this kid dead. Then _you_ get to deal with Erwin."

 

                Their laughter died instantly, and Levi smirked. "I'll be right there."

 

                The roar of an engine.

 

                "That's what I fucking thought." He hung up and went back to staring at Armin pointlessly. “I better not have dealt with your blood for no fucking reason,” he spat, unable to keep the glower off his face. Everything about this was just so fucked up. His paycheck; his free place to crash; even babysitting Erwin wasn’t _that_ bad. Hell, everything had been fucking _perfect_ until this damn brat came along.

 

                But no, the kid just _had_ to have big blue eyes or a round ass or whatever the fuck it was that caught Erwin’s attention. All Levi saw was a scrawny, quietly crying little shit. One that would probably be dead in the next ten minutes if Hanji didn’t get their ass in—

 

                Levi and Armin both looked up at the sound of the doorbell. _Fuck_. He really couldn’t decide whether he’d rather put up with the kid or _them_. Hand hovering over the doorknob, Levi turned, glaring at Armin. “Don’t fucking die while I’m gone.”

 

                Slamming the basement door behind him, Levi strode down the long hall, staring at his shadowy reflection in the spotless burnt sienna marble floor. Passing what seemed to be an endless number of mahogany doors, he finally exited under a curved archway that opened up into an enormous foyer. He couldn’t withhold a scoff as he passed the elegant, curved double staircase to the wood-framed glass front door. Eight thousand square feet shared between two people. Who was Erwin trying to impress?

 

                Levi groaned as he saw the broad grin of the non-binary entity waving at him vigorously. “Hey, Shortstop!” their greeting forced its way past the door. _Maybe I_ will _just let the kid die_ , Levi thought sourly. Maybe then he would get his old life back. “So where is this nephew of Erwin’s?” Hanji chirped as he opened the door.

 

                “I’m not letting a drug dealer anywhere near that kid,” Levi snorted.

 

                “Hey now, who has the PhD?” Hanji retorted with a bright laugh.

 

                “Oh, sorry. _Doctor_ Drug Dealer,” Levi droned, fishing out his wallet. He eyed the prescription package in the pharmacist’s hand and pulled out a wad of bills. He had no idea how much and he didn’t give a shit, as long as it would make Hanji go away. “Here,” he growled, slapping the money down in their hand.

 

                “This is—” Levi snatched the bag from Hanji’s hand and slammed the door in their face.

 

                “Levi, you don’t even know the correct dosage!” Hanji’s muffled cry pointed out from behind the door.

 

                “They always have instructions on the label. I’ll figure it out,” Levi snapped. “Now get off my fucking property.”

 

                “Don’t you mean Erwi—”

 

                Levi inhaled sharply. “Hanji? _Go home_.” They gave him a pout from behind the door, but Levi crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes even further.

 

                Hanji put their hands up. “Alright, alright, I’m leaving. Tell me when you decide to become clean!”

 

                “Fuck you!” Levi snarled, upper lip twitching as he watched them stroll back to their Prius laughing. Good fucking riddance. “Crap, the kid!” He spun on his heel and raced to the kitchen. A fresh water bottle in hand, he dashed back to the basement.

 

                Throwing the door open, he found, for better or worse, Armin was still breathing. “L…Le-vi?” the boy rasped. Levi pinched his nose bridge. The brat knew his name now. Great. Fucking great. Couldn’t even say it right.

 

                “Just shut up and swallow these,” Levi ordered, digging out the pills. He brought the cardboard box up to see the tiny print. “Twenty-five to fifty milligrams once daily,” Levi read aloud. That was for adults. What was right for a brat Armin’s size? The kid was hardly any bigger than himself, and probably weighed under one hundred pounds. Would that make these meds dangerous? _Fuck, I didn’t think this through_. Levi looked up from the box. “You’re a real hassle, you know that?”

 

                As expected, he received no reply. So Levi only continue to grumble under his breath as he hoped thirty-five milligrams would be enough for Armin and somehow not kill him at the same time.

 

                Levi grimaced at the tiny sound Armin made as the boy closed his eyes. “Stay awake kid, you have to take these,” Levi commanded, lifting Armin up by his shoulder. “Here, this is supposed to make a difference,” he explained brusquely, dropping the pills into the blonde’s hand. He unscrewed the cap and passed the bottle over.

 

                Armin didn’t hesitate from downing the medication. Levi was almost impressed by the blatant trust the kid was putting in him. Levi could have just given him cyanide, but somehow any fear seemed to escape the bare body in front of him. “Oh,” he murmured as he watched Armin continue to drink almost furiously. It had never occurred to him that the brat hadn’t had any liquid for the past twenty-four hours.

 

                Gasping as if he had just sprinted a mile, Armin placed the empty bottle beside him. By the way he was fidgeting, it was all too obvious he was struggling to admit something. But right when Levi was about to snarl at him to just spit it out, Armin mumbled two shockingly sincere words: “…Zank you.”

 

                Levi needed a beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin's translations:  
> Grandpa?!  
> I can't breathe.  
> My chest, my lungs, my heart all hurt. My heart...really hurts.
> 
> And then of course he says "Thank you" in English.


	4. Förvaras i Mörker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's panic over his best friend drives him to blame the wrong people for everything that has gone to Hell. But that doesn't stop him from speaking his mind as he fights his own emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Eren and Mikasa are absolute wrecks in this chapter for obvious reasons.
> 
> Mikasa's parents are alive in this because I want to give her one glimmer of happiness in this fucked up AU.
> 
> Yes Eren knows the princess is actually named Aurora. He just doesn't give a shit.
> 
> And remember, translations are at the end of the chapter :)  
> Sorry for so much dialogue.

Eren’s mind replayed the same scene over in over in his head until his eyes were squeezed shut to traps the tears and he had chewed his nails down past the quick. But no matter how many times he was _sure_ he had beaten that bastard to a pulp, the next thing he knew, he was hearing Armin’s scream and watching his best friend being dragged into the freezing autumn night. He would finally be able to lift himself from the puddle of his own blood and stumble across the room, dialing the police frantically.

 

No matter how many times he fought back, he still ended up sobbing hysterically at _Morfar’s_ widened eyes. " _Jag kunde inte göra någonting. Jag kunde inte stoppa honom. Jag försökte! Han är borta. Armin är borta._ ” He had to watch the gentle old man grow deathly pale, and caught him before he could slump to the ground unconscious. No matter what Eren did, no matter how hard he tried, _nothing_. Every goddamn time he opened his eyes, he was back in this fucking chair in this fucking police station with Mikasa clutching his hand tightly in her own.

 

God, Mikasa. Her mom had answered and couldn’t understand him at first, the way he had blubbered into the phone, and Mikasa was hardly any better; but it wasn’t until after the first interrogation that she had finally broken. Eren was red-cheeked, bloody, sobbing mess of snot. Mikasa, however, had nearly vanished within her scarf and sunk into soft weeping. That was the first time he had ever _heard_ Mikasa cry. Eren was able to recall two or three times he had seen her cry, but never had he heard her. It made him want to punch something.

 

_Useless. Useless, useless, useless_. His only job had been to protect his friends. How the _hell_ could he manage to fuck something like that up? Now…now his best friend…now _Armin_ was gone, and Eren didn’t even want to imagine how much Mikasa wanted to gut him. If she tried, he wouldn’t stop her. He deserved it, after all. Eren had _let_ this happen. Anything she wanted to do, he wouldn’t so much as flinch.

 

_Why does that make a difference?_ Eren caught himself wondering. He hadn’t during that fight in the dark either, and look how much good that did him. He gritted his teeth until he was almost sure a molar cracked. _Pathetic_. He could feel the officers’ eyeing them with pity.

 

Pity? No.

 

That was disgust.

 

Eren was _sure_ they were just as disappointed, just as repulsed as Mikasa and _Morfar_ were. Because of him, Mikasa’s world was sent reeling and Armin’s grandfather had ended up in the hospital. Eren was a fucking failure, and that’s what everyone in this room was surely thinking.

 

But what about Armin?

 

Whether he wanted to or not, Eren’s thoughts were always dragged back to what might be happening to Armin right now. How long were kidnapping victims supposed to last, seventy-two hours? _So that means_ , he realized with a high, broken laugh that made Mikasa peer from her scarf, _Armin has forty-four hours left_. The _aina_ had a little less than two days before they found one of the only _two_ people he was sworn to protect floating in the Norrström. But what would have happened to him before then? What was that monster doing to Armin right now? Or _monsters_. What if there was more than one?

 

_Maybe he’s already dead_.

 

Then what had that man broken in for? Had he robbed an old man of his only grandson to simply slaughter within the hour? Or worse? While Eren sat in a warm station with an untouched Coca-Cola, was Armin being tortured? Was he shot? Stabbed? Strangled? Jesus Christ, was he raped?! God _dammit_ what was happening?! _Why_ was this happening?!

 

If…if he was alive…what could Armin possibly be thinking? How much did he fucking loathe the boy he thought would always protect him; who abandoned him to whatever horrific fate awaited him with that masked man. As long as Eren could remember, they were side by side, never one without the other. And now he had let Armin be taken. Armin was sharp as hell, but how would he hold up alone? Lord, he had to be so damn scared—if his throat wasn’t already slit.

 

No, no no no _shit!_ Of course he was alive! He had to be! Just because he was on his own didn’t make him any less intelligent! He would _surely_ figure a way out. He always did. Armin was always the man with a plan. Why would that change now? Another hysterical laugh. He would be fine. Of course, of course! Because he had to be! He just _had to be!_

 

As if she could read his mind, Mikasa’s grip tightened reassuringly. _Pull yourself together. Don’t break now. For Mikasa. For Armin_ , Eren told himself, but he could feel the fuses in his brain shorting out. How much longer would _he_ be able to take this, before he was out on the streets with a shotgun, going door to door? _Any_ goddamn thing to find his best friend.

 

Suddenly that cop who looked like he was fucking sixty was strolling back, a grim smile on his face. What was his name? Eren glanced at his nametag. Auroro, right. Like the damn Disney princess.

 

He took the equally uncomfortable plastic chair across from Eren, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. “ _Så, Eren, jag vet att det är svårt för dig, men jag måste gå igenom det här igen. Vad minns du av den mannen? Vilken färg var hans ögon?_ ”

 

Eren’s balled into fists. He was so fucking sick of this. He had already been cooped up in this godforsaken station for over eleven hours, and no one was telling either him or Mikasa shit. He was _done_. “ _Vilken färg var hans ögon? Vilken färg var hans ögon? Hur många gånger har du jävla frågade mig det?! Vilken del av "jag vet inte" förstår ni inte?!_ ” he roared, leaping to his feet.

 

“Eren,” Mikasa murmured softly, but he was already overtaken by rage.

 

“ _Nej! Jag är trött på att hållas i mörker!_ ” he snarled, fists aching to slam into the officer’s jaw. Eren was craving the sensation of sending teeth flying.

 

_“Allting jag begär är att hjälpa till att hitta din vän!_ ” Auroro matched tones, rising to meet the boy’s challenge. “ _Du tror att det är lätt?!_ ” Mikasa gasped as she watched specks of blood begin dripping onto the carpet. Eren’s nails were digging into his palms, drops of scarlet slipping between his fingers and staining the floor. How dare he. How _dare_ he. Who the _fuck_ did this bastard think he was? As if this was hard for _him_ ; a goddamn cop who dealt with this shit every fucking day. Auroro didn’t even _begin_ to know what he and Mikasa were going through—let alone _Morfar_.

 

“ _Jag slår vad om att du inte ens bryr!_ ” Eren bellowed.

 

Auroro’s dropped jaw quickly snapped shut, his eyes raging with flames of fury. He snatched Eren by the front of his shirt. “ _Lyssna in dig lite skit_ ,” the man started, but a hand caught his arm, pulling his grip away.

 

“ _Lugna ner_ ,” a quiet voice ordered. All eyes snapped the new officer, a tall brown-eyed man with a small, neatly trimmed beard and blonde hair clipped back in a folded ponytail, followed by another tanned, brown-eyed brunette. Still fuming, Eren didn’t pursue when the man, _Erd Jinn_ apparently by the tag on his uniform, pulled Auroro aside. “ _Du är inte bara argumentera med en femton år gammal pojke. Han är en person som har ont och bara förlorat sin bästa vän. Den saknade pojken var—_ ”

 

“ _Armin_ ,” Eren hissed. “ _Hans_ namn _är_ Armin.” There was no way in Hell he was about to let them talk about Armin like he was just some new statistic; like he was just ‘some boy’.

 

“ _Prata inte om honom som om han är redan död_ ,” Mikasa suddenly murmured. Eren knew he wasn’t the only one who could hear them. the police were shit at whispering, and he felt a sudden swell of sickening pride at the knowledge that he wasn’t the only one who would be damned if he let them talk about Armin in past tense. And just the thought that Mikasa hadn’t lost hope made Eren _sure_ they would find Armin alive and well. If these bitches in black didn’t do it, then he and Mikasa would find their best friend themselves.

 

“ _Oroa dig inte, vi hittar_ Armin,” the brunette officer assured them softly with a gentle smile. Auroro and Erd immediately shot him looks. Eren knew from dubbed episodes of Law  & Order that the police weren’t supposed to give the victim’s family any sort of false hope. But at the same time it felt like both a twisted joke and stupidly reassuring. Eren wanted to believe him but the reactions of the others were almost enough to crush him.

 

Almost.

 

He couldn’t figure out this emotional rollercoaster. One second he knew without a doubt that Armin was perfectly fine; hope blazing in his heart that couldn’t possibly be extinguished. And with the jerk of a clock hand he was crashing down in disgusting hopelessness that was nearly succeeding in completely consuming him. But he was already running out of tears to cry. With each of these officers’ words he was falling apart and pulling himself together again in an endless cycle.

 

“ _Tack_.” It was Mikasa who spoke up again, voice flat but earnest. Eren’s shoulders slumped. How could she be so sure of herself? She cried but she seemed to know exactly how she felt. Her response proved that. Thanking these pigs after all those hours of ruthless questioning and no mention of new evidence? Eren wished he could feel gratefulness. But what good had they done?

 

He wanted to tear his hair out. Again, the thought: what the hell was this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren: I could not do anything. I could not stop him. I tried! He is gone. Armin is gone.
> 
> Auroro: So, Eren, I know it's hard for you, but I have to go through this again. What do you remember of that man? What color were his eyes?  
> Eren: What color were his eyes? What color were his eyes? How many times have you asked me damn it ?! What part of "I do not know" do not you understand ?!
> 
> Eren: No! I'm tired of being kept in the dark!  
> Auroro: Everything I ask is to help find your friend! You think it's easy?!  
> Eren: I bet you do not even care!  
> Auroro: : Listen up you little shit-  
> Erd: Calm down. You are not just arguing with a fifteen year old boy. He is a person who has been hurt and just lost his best friend. The missing boy was-  
> Eren: Armin. His name is Armin.  
> Mikasa: Do not talk about him as if he is already dead.  
> Gunter: Do not worry, we'll find Armin.  
> Mikasa: Thanks.


	5. Krypa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin learns the first rule of the basement: no running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ALL abuse. Basically all of it. 99% of the chapter. Please read with caution. Warnings for spanking and non-penetrative sexual assault. I'm so sorry, Armin. Levi is also both concerned and horrifyingly indifferent in this chapter.

           “Alright kid, I got you out of four weeks of that shit,” Levi announced, tossing his empty water bottle in the trash.

 

           Soft sobbing.

 

            _Surprise, surprise_ , Levi thought bitterly. The kid’s little ‘thank you’ had been the last words to leave his lips before going almost completely mute. Armin had retreated to the corner of his bed, huddled against the wall with his arms wrapped around his legs, head buried in his knees. He was _still_ fucking crying, but at least the damn screaming had stopped. And the brat still had the sense to takes his meds. So, Levi was able to admit to himself, the situation could be much worse.

 

           In fact, taking care of a kidnapped little shit was surprisingly _boring_.

 

           He had expected…well…what _had_ he expected? _Taken?_ At least that would be more entertaining. But Philadelphia didn’t quite have that exciting, exotic flare of France, or Istanbul. Of course, it was only then he realized with a low, “Shit,” that it was no wonder this wasn’t very interesting. Levi wasn’t running rooftop to rooftop or beating up ‘bad guys’ because he _was_ a ‘bad guy’. He wasn’t the shitty protagonist, he was the villain, stretched out on the couch playing flappy bird and just waiting for the hero to waltz in and save the day. Then again, this wasn’t a movie, either. This wasn’t _Taken_ or any other B-list action flick. So then what was he supposed to anticipate next?

 

           Fuck, Levi hadn’t expected any of this. Becoming an accomplice in an international kidnapping was _not_ in his goddamn job description.

 

           That’s when a muffled sound from above entered the basement. Levi glanced up casually, recognizing the garage door opening. But Armin’s eyes darted up fearfully, chest heaving even faster.

 

           “Oh joy, guess who’s home,” Levi droned, wondering vaguely whether or not Armin knew what the sound was.

 

           For some reason, Levi's heart began pounding against his ribs. Why was he getting so anxious? Why was he wiping his palms on his jeans? It wasn't like _he_ was the one who had to be worried about Erwin.

 

           That brat was the one who should have been—and was—panicking.

 

           Yet Levi's eyes were glued to the basement door, pulse racing.

 

           As soon as the door handle was turning, Armin started screaming. The right corner of Erwin's lips was upturned in an amused smirk as he strolled into the room.

 

           “How was your first day together?” he asked casually, completely ignoring the terrified, naked boy in the same room. A plastic shopping bag was dangling from the crook of his elbow, a Styrofoam takeout box in his hand.

 

           “Your new pet literally had a heart attack. Or something,” Levi practically shouted over Armin's shrieking. Suddenly he was rounding on Armin. Levi couldn't help it. He had already put up with this screaming for hours on end, and despite all his yelling and cursing, it made no difference. So he obviously had to try once more. “Shut the fuck up!” Levi snarled, resisting the urge to hit the damn brat.

 

           Amazingly, his shouting made the exact amount of difference it had before. Armin kept right on howling.

 

           Erwin raised his eyebrows, staring across the room. “You have to have a certain tone with them, Levi,” he explained casually. Something about it seemed off; as if Erwin were describing how to train an animal.

 

           He shouldn't have been surprised. Even he had called Armin that bastard’s pet.

 

           After placing his food down calmly on a desk against the back wall, Erwin strolled toward Armin's bed.

 

           “ _Nej! Nej-nej-nej-nej!”_ Armin started blubbering desperately, scrambling with his back against the wall as if he could escape through it.

 

           “Shut up,” Erwin growled, voice deep and demanding as he raised his palm.

 

           The instant his hand was in the air, Armin and flinched and snapped his jaw shut fearfully.

 

           “And that's how they learn,” Erwin said with another sick grin.

 

           Levi felt a toxic mixture of rage and shock boiling within him. “All I had to do was raise my damn hand?!” he snarled. _I wouldn't have even had to hit the little shit!_ He realized in frustration. “Why the fuck didn't I think of that?” he groaned, face dropping into his hands.

 

           “Don't worry Levi, I'm sure you'll get better at disciplining him over time,” Erwin assured him, leaving Armin's side to enter the bathroom at the other end of the basement. “Oh, and I picked up a toothbrush, a hairbrush, and I few other things for him after work,” Erwin called. “They'll be in here for him. Make sure he takes care of those things, will you?” He asked sweetly.

 

           Levi rose from the couch, eyes narrowed. “Listen here you fucker—“ he started, and then Armin was bolting for the door.

 

           With Erwin out of sight and Levi seemingly distracted, it was the perfect time to run. But in his fear, he obviously overestimated himself. Because instead making some grand escape, his eyes bulged with startling pain and his legs gave out. But that wasn’t stopping him, and frankly Levi was too bored and too curious to try and stop him. So he let the kid crawl across the floor like the damn dog he was treated as, mildly impressed by how fast Armin was still able to move.

 

           Right at the steps leading to the door, he ran out of chain. Armin let out a strangled choke that made Levi cringe as the brat’s collar dug into his throat. The force jerked him back, sending him into a violent coughing fit. But Armin was back on all fours in a flash, yanking frantically on the chain as his wide eyes filled with tears.

 

           Erwin reappeared from the bathroom, his own eyes seeming an even darker blue. “Armin?” he asked quietly, voice dripping with venom. “What do you think you're doing?” The only response he got was a series of terrified whines.

 

           Erwin's tone made Levi almost fear for Armin's life, but watching the kid tug at his collar desperately was what really made him uneasy. There was no doubt in his mind that Erwin wouldn't like any of this.

 

           With a sigh, Erwin scolded, “Keep your hands off your collar, Armin.” Every word out of his mouth was only making Levi more unnerved. Then Erwin's eyes were narrowing even further, as if he had only just realized Armin had tried to escape.

 

           But it was glaringly obvious that this was all just a game to him. Of course he knew what Armin had done. Hell, Levi was almost sure that Erwin knew Armin would run before the kid did.

 

           Armin could only scramble back frantically, scraping his nails along his collar, jerking against the chain. But he never had a chance. _What do I do what do I do what do I do?!_ Armin wondered, thoughts racing a mile a minute. Erwin was only coming closer. There was nowhere left to go. No possibility of escape against this steel. And Le-vi? Le-vi was just standing there, eyes blown wide, lips parted slightly, but not making any move to stop the older man.

 

            _Get away from me, please!_ Armin wanted to scream, but his voice had abandoned him to whatever Hell awaited him now. With the threat of being struck fresh in his mind, Armin only let out a small, sharp cry as Erwin caught him by his hair. Erwin’s other hand gripping his jaw, he jerked Armin’s head to make eye contact.

 

           “ _No running_ ,” Erwin commanded, towering over Armin with a build just as threatening as his voice. Armin had to fight the urge to wet himself right then and there.

 

           But despite recognizing ‘No run’, Armin didn’t respond. He didn’t dare. Erwin’s grip was already bruising, and terrified tears began sliding down his face as he felt blond strands being slowly torn from his scalp. All that mattered was a single thought: _what can I do to avoid being hurt?_

 

           Although he didn’t give up trying to pry Erwin’s fingers from his face, Armin still nodded obediently. Maybe if he agreed this man wouldn’t—

 

           Armin let out another staccato scream as Erwin dragged him back toward the bed. _No-no-no not again, dear God not again, please no_ , he thought over and over, struggling valiantly against Erwin’s grasp.

 

           But Erwin was seated on the bed in an instant, easily dragging Armin down with him. Wrapping a powerful arm around Armin’s waist, he heaved the terrified boy onto his lap, smiling sadistically all the while. “You’ve been a bad boy, Armin,” Erwin announced slowly, “and bad boys get punished.” How much of it Armin understood, Levi wasn’t sure. The percentage he could comprehend obviously scared the shit out of the kid.

 

           But Levi could all too clearly understand Armin’s desperate cries of, “Le-vi! _Le-vi!”_ Shit, did the brat think that stopping Erwin’s fist once made him his lord and savior? As if to prove a point, Levi settled back down on the couch, pointedly ignoring the boy’s cries. “L-L-Le-vi…” his voice dropped into a whimper, giving way to scared sobs.

 

           Erwin politely waited for Armin to finish up his dramatics before grabbing the nape of the little blond’s neck. “You were a bad boy because you tried to run,” he explained clearly, tightening his grip. “Running is bad.” Levi wondered if those words echoed in Armin’s mind as much as they did his own. And whether or not the brat was being honest, he at least nodded again as if he understood.

 

           Truthfully, Levi was holding back on simply asking, “What are you going to do?” At least Erwin hadn’t told him to grab the camera, so Armin’s punishment couldn’t be _that_ bad.

 

           But that question was quickly answered for him. Erwin bent Armin over his knees, as if preparing to discipline a toddler. “I want you to count, understand?” Erwin raised his fist, only to uncurl all five fingers one at a time as if listing off numbers. “ _Count_ ,” he repeated, and shoved the side of Armin’s face down into the mattress.

 

           Even with a mind crazed by fear, Armin recognized ‘counting’. Numbers were some of the only English he managed to learn. But what was he supposed to be ‘counting’?!

 

           That was when the first strike landed.

 

           Armin’s entire body jolted along with his startled shriek as Erwin’s hand came down ruthlessly. After the shockingly loud slap of flesh on flesh, a bright red handprint stood out starkly against the pale skin of Armin’s ass.

 

           “I didn’t hear you,” Erwin hissed, running a hand over Armin’s stinging skin. Levi couldn’t help but watch out of the corner of his eye. Out of shock? Horror? A twisted, confusing curiosity? He wasn’t sure. But something was keeping him from tearing his gaze away. Was it the tears that never stopped, or how Levi couldn’t quite manage to comprehend this was happening? All he knew for sure was that he was watching and listening, phone sitting forgotten in his lap.

 

           It wasn’t until Erwin slipped a finger between Armin’s ass cheeks that the boy stopped screaming and started babbling in a panic. “ _Nej, inte igen! Inte igen!”_ he blubbered over and over. But the pad of Erwin’s finger continued to trace Armin’s ravaged entrance, never quite dipping inside.

 

            _Maybe-maybe he’ll listen!_ Even the thought sounded hopeless. Armin was grasping at straws and he knew it. This man—Erwin—he was insane! His only reply to Armin’s cries was, “Last chance. I want to hear you counting.” _Count…he wants me to count how many times he hi_ —

 

            _SMACK!_

 

           Again, Armin jolted and screamed. “T…t-two,” he rasped, the word nearly getting caught in his vocal cords.

 

           The wide smile that bloomed on Erwin’s face made Armin whimper.

 

           “ _Good boy_ ,” Erwin crooned, and another merciless slap landed against the tender flesh directly beneath Armin’s rear. “So you do know a little English.” Another strike. Another scream.

 

           “Z-z-zree,” Armin sputtered, sinking his nails into the bed sheets. But his strength was laughable compared to Erwin’s. The man’s grip was much too strong. No matter how fiercely he struggled, Armin was only left scraping at the mattress, tears and snot pouring down his face. _Please help me…someone, please…_

 

           A blow to his left ass cheek tore yet another shrill shriek from his lungs. “Count your blessings I’m not leaving you bleeding, boy,” Erwin growled, raking his nails over Armin’s inflamed skin. “Did I say you could stop counting?”

 

           Armin didn’t need to know the language to understand the threat in Erwin’s voice. “F…our,” he croaked, hardly able to speak through an entirely new fear. _What is that?_ He thought, unable to so much as breathe. Just when he thought he couldn’t be any more afraid, Armin felt something hard begin pressing into his gut. _Ervin…he likes this_ , he realized through the vicious sobs racking his tormented body. _That’s his_ —

 

            _SMACK!_

 

           After another involuntary scream, Armin thought he felt something crack in his throat. “F-fi—“ he started, and then Erwin’s hand was delivering another remorseless slap. And throughout the pain Armin was still able to tell that Erwin varied the times of his strikes just to keep him off guard, changing each place of impact to spread the pain.

 

           When Armin tried to suck in a breath, the salty taste of his own tears also slipped into his mouth; a testament to the agonizing blaze raging from the waist down. But he had no idea how bad it was. Levi could see Armin’s rear end, suspended high in the air on quivering thighs. When Erwin brought his hand down again, snarling, “You belong to _me_ , boy,” Levi saw how the vibrant red was quickly darkening along the backs of Armin’s legs all the way to the top of his waist.

 

           “Six,” was all Armin whimpered in response, cringing again and again, always screeching louder, hitting new pitches every time. “Seve-sev-seven,” he rasped, and somehow managing, “ei-ght,” through each fresh wave of agony. Never was it given time to dull down into a throbbing ache. Fast enough to be felt, slowly enough to not quite be predictable, all Armin knew was that clawing and screaming did nothing to stop Erwin.

 

           That horrible sound of impact, the even worse sound of Armin’s scream, and then the worst: Erwin’s laugh. “Remember that I’m going easy on you,” he purred, and Armin’s fight burst to life. _No-no-no-no-no_ , was his only thought as he felt Erwin’s member throbbing even through his slacks. The heat of the older blonde's groin was probably enough to scar. “Well?”

 

           The word got trapped in Armin’s throat until he thought he was going to choke to death on it, but he finally squeaked, “Nih…nine.”

 

           “That’s it.” _SMACK!_

 

            _I can’t do this!_ Armin’s thoughts announced as loud as his shrieks. “T…t…” he tried desperately, but his tongue was tripping over itself, unable to form words in either language. But he could feel his throat vibrating, so he was definitely making some sort of noise. _Am I screaming?_ he wondered, the single thought drifting about his mind as if lost in a fog. He couldn’t even hear himself anymore. There was only pain.

 

           “I’m waiting,” Erwin hummed, curling and uncurling his fist as Armin continued howling.

 

           Levi finally broke his silence. “Maybe he can only count to ten,” he mused aloud, resting his chin on his knuckles as he watched shamelessly. Erwin raised his eyebrows but said nothing, so Levi continued, “Look at the little shit, he can’t even talk anymore.”

 

           And then he could only stare at Erwin. Was that bastard actually nodding, as if this were a normal conversation? “That is a very real possibility,” Erwin replied casually, smiling despite how Armin wailed. Levi would never be able to understand how that bastard could keep that grin on his face when he was sure everyone’s eardrums would be popped. But then again, he couldn’t understand how anyone could ever do something like /this/ to a kid either. “But I’m not done with him,” Erwin added, as if reading Levi’s mind.

 

           Erwin pushed Armin off of him, climbing off the mattress as the little blond curled into a ball. Even as Armin’s arms flew to his head, shielding the back of his neck as if in an earthquake, Levi didn’t find the need to speak again until Erwin was unbuttoning his pants. The bulge behind his zipper was all the proof Levi needed to know this fucker was as sick as he thought. “Erwin, the brat is still healing, even if you wanted to—“ Levi started, but Erwin cut him off.

 

           “There’s more than one way to use him.” Erwin’s tone sounded as if he were trying to explain why the sky is blue to a child.

 

           Levi held back the impulse to run his hand through his hair, only groaning, “Oh come on, you’ve got to be kidding me.” He was really going to do this again?

 

           Erwin grabbed Armin’s ankles, yanking him out of the fetal position so that he could straddle either side of the boy’s knees. “Why would I be joking?” Erwin asked curiously as he began to push his slacks down without concern. Armin’s sobbing broke into a new pitch, but when he tried shifting, he flinched with pain.

 

           “You literally _ripped_ this kid’s virginity from him. Holy shit Erwin, can’t you just—stop? For five damn seconds?” Levi snapped.

 

           “Oh, I certainly could,” Erwin replied, completely indifferent. The kid truly was just holes to fuck in the sick bastard’s eyes. _One day, I’ll kill you_ , Levi wanted to snarl at his boss, but kept his jaw clamped firmly shut as Erwin pulled his cock free from his boxers.

 

           He only continued to watch on as Armin started blubbering the weirdass nonsense the kid called a language. Levi was almost impressed by how quickly he was getting used to the brat’s dramatics. There was nothing new on Armin’s part; more screaming, crying, begging. Erwin hovering over him with that predatory glint in his eyes was disturbing, but already unsurprising at this point.

  

           Levi’s eyes widened, stomach doing another flip, just when he thought he could force his shock into apathy. Erwin’s hands, completely encompassing Armin’s rear, spread the boy’s ass cheeks apart without a second thought. _He’s really going to tear the kid open again._ For some reason, that thought still managed to surprise him. _Should I warn him about infections?_ He wondered lazily, despite how his knee was bouncing anxiously. Maybe that would deter Erwin a bit. Wouldn’t want the brat to catch something fatal after all. 

  

           But then Erwin was sliding his dick between the perfectly round scarlet globes of Armin’s ass, grip tight on the younger blond’s hips. Levi waited for that piercing shriek, but it never came. Sure the brat was a crying mess almost worth real pity, but he wasn’t going to be falling unconscious any time soon. Unfortunately. 

  

           Apparently Armin’s stitches weren’t worth breaking, because Erwin began pumping back and forth, rubbing against Armin’s rectum but never actually entering. And he was already picking up a rapid pace with practiced ease. As Armin clawed at the mattress, Erwin began grunting, his bruising grip sure to keep Armin in place for his vigorous thrusts. “Be thankful I’m taking mercy on you,” Erwin hissed in Armin’s ear, “I assure you it won’t happen often.” 

 

           Levi bit back telling Erwin his English was wasted on the little shit, opting to watch Armin screech and squeal instead. Out of everything that had happened, he found himself wishing only for headphones.  

 

           Erwin's grunts began growing louder, thrusting even harder until he suddenly went rigid with a loud groan. Armin let out a cry as cum splattered across his lower back, seeping down between crimson ass cheeks. Panting heavily, Erwin sat back on his haunches, smirking down at his prey.  

 

           Armin flinched as Erwin dragged a finger across his back, covering it in a thick layer of semen. “Now,” the man purred, sliding the pad of his pointer finger back against Armin's rectum, “you need to learn who you belong to.” 

 

           "Va—“ Armin started, and then Erwin's finger thrust into him down to the knuckle. Levi simply blinked at Armin's startled squeal. _That's sick_ , he thought, face twisting with disgust as Erwin's cum dripped around the older blond’s hand. But still he need even tried to get up, much less say anything to try and put an end to this torture.  

 

           “You belong to _me_ , understand?” Erwin growled, thrusting his finger in and out without remorse. _At least he won't break the stitches_ , Levi mused as Armin cried. “You're _mine_ , and I can do whatever I want with you.” 

 

           Levi's only thought on the matter before going back to play on his phone was simply, _I doubt the brat understand even half of that_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin says "No! no-no-no!" and "No! Not again, not again!"  
> And then 'three' in English.


	6. Bibeln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Levi do a little bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Hanji a drug dealer? Mob doctor? Experienced babysitter? D. all of the above?? Who knows! And Levi has no knowledge of foreign cultures because ~American education system~
> 
> All joking aside, I did just get out of the hospital again, this time after they checked for appendicitis. Luckily, it's just a viral infection in my intestines with a long name I can't remember. But as always, I'll live. Just more medication. Does me getting sick again surprise anyone? No? Me either.
> 
> One final thing: happy birthday Captain-Vantass, you amazing, gorgeous nerd!

             The kid was improving, only crying for twenty damn minutes this time before huddling back in his corner.

**  
**

             In moments like this, it honestly wasn't much different from watching over Erwin. That prick would just sit in the same exact place for hours on end. Less tears, more sighs of frustration. But both blondes were equally as uninteresting. Hell, this kid even looked like a tiny Erwin if he squinted right.

**  
**

             Levi felt his stomach growl, veering his thoughts in a new direction. When was the last time he had eaten anything? Shit, when was the last time the _kid_ had eaten anything? Hell, he hadn't even seen the brat close his eyes unless it was in pain.

**  
**

             _What day is it?_ Levi thought, almost shocked as he checked his watch. _Jesus Christ_ , neither of them had eaten something in three days. He could scarcely remember Erwin bringing in a food carton at one point, but he had taken it back after...

**  
**

             Levi shook his head. He wasn't even going to touch those memories.

**  
**

             That was when he realized, _Wait, three days?_ Kidnapping victims were usually dead by then, right?

**  
**

             He glanced over at Armin. The kid was staring at him, but quickly ducked his head back into his knees when Levi met his gaze.

**  
**

             Levi just snorted, looking back down at his phone but letting his character die. Then he was possessed by the overwhelming need to throw it.

**  
**

             This passiveness he was trying to maintain, it wasn't fucking sticking. He had never felt this way before—what the hell even was it?! Worry? Concern? Some selfish need to protect the kid because he was projecting his own fucked up childhood onto the mess? Who fucking knew? He just knew he had never felt it before, and it was goddamn terrifying.

**  
**

             Thoughts were tumbling through his skull as he tried to comprehend this shit. He didn't have the emotional range to handle this; Levi had no idea what to do with these thoughts. Was this kid really lucky to be alive? Were there still people looking for him, assuming he was still in Sweden? How would they ever know to look somewhere else?

**  
**

             Or had they already given him up for dead?

**  
**

             He probably would have, himself, but Armin just looked like one of those movie characters marked for death. More than anything, he reminded Levi of some doe eyed animal; some exotic, domesticated pet; the kind that someone would carry in their purse.

**  
**

             _It's pity_ , Levi decided, clenching his jaw. That was something he could believe. Who wouldn't pity this little shit? Besides Erwin of course, but Levi didn't count him as 'someone' a this point. That was a reference for _people_. As far as Levi was concerned, Erwin was no human. Armin would probably agree with him.

**  
**

             _Armin_. Levi began tapping his fingers on the arm of the couch restlessly. He should probably do something about the kid. Letting him go was out of the picture, but he could at least pick up some McDonald's for the brat, right? _Crap_ , did Swedish people eat McDonald's? Would Armin refuse it if it was given to him?

**  
**

             If Levi were in his situation, he knew he would. He would rather starve himself to death than take anything from his captors. Out of pride, really, but Armin would probably refuse out of desperation for freedom—any kind possible.

**  
**

             So that left sleep. That should be something the brat was fighting a losing battle against. Levi just didn't _know_ how to put a kid to sleep. His mind wandered back to the appealing idea of just hitting him over the head. But there would probably be hell to pay for that.

**  
**

             Who did he know that could take care of children? Hanji? _Fuck no_. They could barely take care of themself. They would be dead already if it wasn't for their miserable assistant.

**  
**

             Levi began scrolling through his contacts. None of these people would want anything to do with a kid, much less help out with one.

**  
**

             He cast a glance one more time at Armin before dialing. A blue gaze was jammed back in his knees instantly. Armin had been staring again.

**  
**

             "Yoooo, shortstuff, my man! What's up?"

**  
**

             Levi groaned. The only good thing about Hanji was that they _always_ seemed to be awake. It had saved his life more than once. "Look, I've got a question," Levi struggled to admit through gritted teeth.

**  
**

             "No, burning when you pee does not automatically mean you have an STD," they replied, cheerful as ever.

**  
**

             "Fuck you, this is about Erwin's brat—nephew—whatever," he spat, gripping his phone tightly.

**  
**

             "Oh." They sounded surprised, and Levi smirked. It wasn't usual that he could catch someone like Hanji off guard. "Ask away."

**  
**

             "How do you put a kid to sleep?" He cringed at Hanji's sudden cackling. "Shut the fuck up! I have no idea what I'm doing, okay? So just put yourself to good use for once."

**  
**

             "That's no way to talk to someone who could 'accidently' mess up your next order, little man," they mock-scolded, snickering at Levi's groan. Then they hummed in thought for a moment. "Most sleep aids aren't FDA approved for young children," they murmured, accompanied by a ruffling of papers. "Read him a boring book?" Hanji finally suggested, and it was all too easy to imagine them tapping their chin.

**  
**

             "Ugh, that'll put _me_ to sleep," Levi grumbled, but he had to admit, a concussion was his only alternative. "I'll see what I can find," he gave in, and hung up without another word.

**  
**

             As soon as he stood, Armin gasped, pressing against the wall as hard as he could.

**  
**

             "Relax, kid, I'm the last one you should be scared of," Levi growled, and then pointed a stern finger. "Stay," he commanded before he was up the stairs and slamming the door behind him.

**  
**

             He padded down the darkened hallway, glancing in each room for anything that resembled one of Erwin's manuscripts on _synergy_ or some bullshit. There couldn't be anything more boring than that.

**  
**

             This was one of the downsides of a multimillion dollar house. Levi was sure there was a library— _study_ _—_ whatever the room with all the books was supposed to be called. He just couldn't remember _where_ , or if Erwin had locked it. Shit, what if that bastard was still _in_ there when he came in, and he would have to explain--

**  
**

_That looks big, it'll do_ , Levi decided as he poked his head into a parlor, spotting a leather bound book thick enough to kill a man.

**  
**

             He grabbed it and took long enough strides so that he was nearly running. He thought this whole babysitting deal was stupid as hell at first; but he was started to get uncomfortable with the idea of leaving the brat alone for too long.

**  
**

             Stupid.

**  
**

             He stopped walking when he glanced down long enough to read the title: The Holy Bible.

**  
**

             Of course _Erwin_ had a Bible. “Fuck,” Levi hissed, looking around him for literally _any_ thing else. Hopefully something with pictures?

**  
**

             But nope, no other damn piece of literature in sight. Besides hurting that brat, what did Erwin even do in his spare time? Not read, apparently.

 

             Levi grudgingly slid back into the basement, slamming the door behind him. “Get comfy, kid, its story time," he nearly barked. He held up the book and waved it a little, pointing to it as if Armin needed help looking to his hand.

 

             He didn’t know what he expected, but certainly not how the little blonde’s eyes widened at the sight of the navy cover and gilded pages.

**  
**

             “Don’t get too excited, it’s just a Bible,” Levi sniffed, “let’s just get your ass to sleep so you stop watching me.” But as soon as he started for the bed, the fucking brat flinched. "Oh, so you're scared of me now," levi found himself spitting much too harshly. For some reason, that cut deep. Did this shit trust him or not?

**  
**

             _Wait_. He wasn't seeking the _approval_ of some kid, was he? That was fucking stupid. "Fuck you! I'm the..." Levi watched Armin's lower lip tremble and sighed. Why the hell would he give a fuck what the little shit thought about him. Levi didn't need anyone's opinion.

**  
**

             Ignoring Armin's small gasp and frantic scramble, Levi plopped down unceremoniously. Bouncing slightly against the mattress, he practically growled, "Where should I start?"

**  
**

             The kid stared.

**  
**

             That seemed to be the only thing he did. The kid either cried or stared in silence. There was no in between.

**  
**

             With a loud groan, Levi held the book up. The sudden movement made Armin lean back, eyes screwed shut tightly. _He's waiting for me to hit him_ , Levi realized, the coils of horror winding in the pit of his gut. "No kid, look," he murmured with another exasperated sigh.

**  
**

             Whether the brat understood or it was just Levi's change of tone, he still peeked cautiously. _I'll take it,_  Levi thought dryly, holding the book out closer. "Can you tell me where you want to start?" he tried. By the way the kid had lit up, if only for an instant, it was obvious he knew this shit.

 

             It felt like hours were crawling past as the kid obviously debated on whether to answer or not.

**  
**

             “ _Första Moseboken_ ,” Armin finally mumbled. _Fuck_. Levi couldn't tell whether that was Swedish or a name from the damn book.

**  
**

             "English?" Levi tried hopelessly, ready to just burn the damn thing already. Would burning a Bible send him to Hell? Probably. But a human trafficking victim was sitting right in front of him and he wasn't doing a damn thing to help. That might've taken the place as his top offence. Just maybe.

**  
**

             And then, a miracle happened.

**  
**

             "Genesis."

**  
**

             The word was skewed only slightly, but Levi could still recognize it.

**  
**

             Mother. Fucking. English.

**  
**

             "Yes! Fuck yes!" Levi blurted, throwing a victorious fist in the air. He scared Armin again but he was too excited to care. An _intelligible_ word! Fucking _finally!_ This was...what exactly was Genesis?

**  
**

             Shit.

**  
**

             He was pretty sure that was one of the characters? When he didn’t even bother trying to open the book, trembling hands reached out hesitantly.

**  
**

             "Just take it," Levi droned after clearing his throat, collecting the shattered pieces of his composure.

**  
**

             Armin slowly took the Bible from his hands and knowingly flipped exactly to the page he wanted. Levi doubted this kid could even read street signs; but Armin didn’t need that skill on any level when it came to this big-ass novel.  It was obvious he knew his way around the Bible like Levi did with sniper rifles.

 

             The kid looked up and tapped his pointer finger repeatedly on a set of numbers, on a page that he had opened to, marked…. _The Book of Genesis_. “No wonder I didn’t pass Sunday School,” Levi murmured. “Alright kid, what’s so special about ‘seven point elven—is that a dash? Okay, dash twenty-four.”

 

             The blonde stared at Levi with a kind of light he couldn’t even figure out. “What?” Levi spat. The kid kept staring. “ _What?_ ” Armin tapped the numbers again. “What do you wan—do you want me to read this to you?”

 

             Armin’s smile grew even wider to reveal teeth as he picked out the word ‘read’. He began nodding enthusiastically. So they were making progress here, maybe the kid could understand more than Levi was giving him credit for.

**  
**

             But levi was almost impressed by the sheer amount of doubt he still had for this brat. It was obvious the kid didn’t give a shit about not understanding English when it came to—Levi crinkled his nose— _this_.

**  
**

             “Alright you fucking masochist, let’s see what bullshit you’re forcing down my throat,” Levi grumbled, starting at the top of the page. He glanced to the side quickly and realized Armin was practically bouncing up and down. _Calm the fuck down, it’s just a book_. “Okay,” Levi started again, “once upon a time, the Lord then said to Noah, Go into the ark, you and your whole family, because I have found you righteous in this generation.” Again, Levi grimaced. “Who the Hell talks like this?” he snorted, motioning to the book.

 

             He only received a nasty look and more impatient tapping. “Um…” _Fuck, I don’t want to read all this_. Levi decided he would just sum it up and started skimming. “Uh, God wants to get a shitload of animals on a bo—hey! I actually know this one!” Armin gasped with excitement at the recognition settling in Levi’s eyes. “This is where God drowns everyone and shit, right?”

**  
**

             This time he was sure that Armin didn't understand it all, but he still earned a slight scowl from the kid. The blonde looked like he _really_ wanted to start some shit, but was forcing himself to hold his tongue. Levi didn't blame him, Armin didn't know what he might do when he was pissed. Of course the brat also wasn't aware that he was always on some level of pissed, but he wasn't about to try explaining that.

**  
**

             "Alright, alright I'll keep going," Levi muttered, tacking on his best, most melodramatic groan. "So then God said, 'Take with you seven pairs of every kind of clean animal'--what the hell is a 'clean animal'? There's no such thing, I'll tell you that right..." Armin was giving him that look again.

**  
**

             "Wow, okay, _sorry_. So God continued, 'a male and its mate, and one pair of every kind of unclean animal'--there's that weird wording again. What is with the Bible and it's phrasing? _Okay_ , I'm reading again. 'A male and its mate, and also seven pairs of every kind of bird, male and female, to keep all those crap machines alive throughout the earth. Seven days from now I will send rain on the earth for forty days and forty nights, and I am going to fuck shit _up._ ”

**  
**

             Armin was starting to inch closer, squinting at the words in suspicion. He had clearly realized Levi was inserting his own interpretation. "I'll read it right," Levi grumbled bitterly, readjusting so that Armin could see better.

**  
**

             By the end of that long, tortuous passage, Levi felt a sudden weight against his shoulder. His hand nearly went flying for his gun on impulse, but then he looked down.

**  
**

             Armin was leaning against him, eyes closed, chest rising and falling gently. The kid almost looked peaceful; especially with the tiny ghost of a smile that was still on his face. This garbage should never have been able to make anyone happy, but if it worked on the brat, Levi would take what he could get.

 ****  


             He was actually  pretty impressed with himself that he was able to stay awake through that shit, but now he was tired as hell. Yet the week was hardly over, no matter how much he longed for his own bed.

 ****  


             Moving was also kind of extremely the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. Not because he was worried about the kid's health or anything (everyone knew kids need their sleep), not at all. It was more like that feeling of having a cat fall asleep on his leg, and needing to piss but it was a _cat_ and it was _asleep_.

**  
**

             Levi was almost waiting for Armin to start purring. _If only Erwin's impulses had been adopting a damn kitten_.

**  
**

             Hardly breathing so not to stir the brat, Levi took hold of the kid's shoulders as gently as physically possible. _Where the hell do I put him?_ Levi wondered hopelessly, glancing around. The bed was the most obvious, but throwing him against the mattress would hardly create the desirable result.

**  
**

             Taking a deep breath as if about to snip a bomb wire, Levi leaned Armin back as slowly as he could. Armin's head lulled to the side, but sheer exhaustion must have kept him firmly in REM. He didn't bother with throwing a blanket over the brat, but at least Armin still looked relaxed for once.

 ****  


             With a heavy, relieved sigh, Levi climbed off the bed and settled back on the lounge at the end of the couch. He would probably end up with back problems because of this damn kid.

**  
**

...

**  
**

             The lack of oxygen was what jolted Levi awake, his eyes bursting open to something around his throat. He immediately began yanking against whatever was wrapped around, something his fingers instantly recognized as chain links.

**  
**

             _No way in Hell_ , he thought through desperate gasps for air, glancing toward the bed.

**  
**

             It was empty.

**  
**

             He looked over his shoulder, eyes bulging at what he saw. Armin's eyes were just as wide as his own, shining with terror but also a fierce determination. As Levi yanked at the chain, Armin looped it around his wrists, pulling even tighter.

**  
**

             _I'm not going to be taken out by a kid_ , Levi wanted to snarl, eyes narrowing. The brat had taken a real pounding, it wasn't surprising that he had to lean against the couch just to remain standing.

**  
**

             But Levi used that to his advantage. Despite the weakening of his muscles, he grabbed Armin's wrist, flinging him over the couch and onto the floor at his feet.

**  
**

             Both gasping for breath, Levi ripped Armin's leash off his neck, meeting the brat's gaze. To call it a glower wouldn't do it justice. Levi couldn't remember a time seeing so much hatred in something so small.

**  
**

             _At least he's_ \-- Levi's thoughts cut off as Armin rolled onto his hands and knees, lunging at him like a wildcat. He thought he had knocked the wind out of this kid, but Armin was back on him in an instant.

**  
**

             The kid may have had the element of surprise, but Levi was easily stronger. He threw Armin back to the floor, pinning his wrists to the carpet.

**  
**

             The first assault, the second, Levi wasn't ready for any of them. He wasn't ready for the kid to start shrieking either. Armin's screams had to be ripping apart his eardrums, but Levi wasn't about to let this brat back up. The kid tried to kill him!

**  
**

             His pupils shrunk at the realization. _This kid tried to kill me_. The fear all along, it had been real. No one Armin's age _wouldn't_ be scared in this situation.

**  
**

             But Levi felt a nagging doubt as Armin thrashed and screamed beneath him. Had it all been an act? Was that a possibility? Levi had seen murder in this kid's eyes.

**  
**

             That was when the door burst open, just in time for tears to start slipping down Armin's cheeks. Were those faked too? What the hell kind of tricks were up this brat's sleeves?

**  
**

             "What's going..." Erwin's voice died off, leaving him silently staring.

**  
**

             _Fuck_. Levi couldn't imagine just how bad this looked. He was on top of a naked, screaming kid who looked like he was fighting for his life. This definitely could've gone better.

**  
**

             "Get off of him, Levi." Levi had heard Erwin use that tone one other time in his life, and it was shortly before the man had ordered him to pull the trigger execution style.

**  
**

             _You have no idea what's going on_ , Levi wanted to snarl, spitting, "No way in hell!" Would Erwin's presence act as a deterrent? Levi openly carried a glock at all times, and that obviously hadn't changed the brat's mind. Who knew if Armin would keep trying to kill him! "Your little pet here just tried to take me out!"

**  
**

             Erwin's enraged scowl melted away. Instead it was replaced by a startling cold unamusement. "Levi, that is a fifteen year old child," he replied, completely monotone.

**  
**

             "Yeah, a child that just tried to _strangle_ me!" Levi fired back, glaring down at the little puke. "Shut the fuck up!" he snarled, more than ready to hit the kid with a brick. That would teach the dumbfuck to bite the hand that fucking fed him.

**  
**

             "I told you to get off of him. _Now_." Erwin's voice remained quiet, but there was no need to yell. His seething rage had completely overtaken the room.

**  
**

             "Fine," Levi spat, glaring down at Armin one final time before popping to his feet. "But you get to deal with the goddamn consequences."

**  
**

             'The consequences' turned out to be the brat crawling back to his bed like a little bitch; which definitely did nothing to convince Erwin that this kid was a fucking psychopath. He probably couldn't handle what that bastard had done and already cracked.

**  
**

             Fumbling for his phone, Levi opened the camera, reversing the image. His makeshift mirror revealed that a fucking _bruise_ was already forming around his damn neck.

**  
**

             _Wait. Bruises_.

**  
**

             "Don't believe me? Look at this," Levi hissed, marching directly up to his boss to flaunt his throat.

**  
**

             Erwin's eyes narrowed further, growing several shades colder. Levi was too filled with his own loathing to shudder.

**  
**

             After several moments of tense silence, Erwin announced, "Well then he's going to have to learn that what he did was _bad_."

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin wasn't talkative in this chapter for obvious reasons. He wants Levi to read him the Book of Genesis, and that's about it.
> 
> Actions speak louder than words, yo.


	7. Syre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's harsh punishment is delivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Okay. I don't even know how to apologize for my eternal absence. I posted an update at one point, but it eventually got taken down for not being a fanwork (which is understandable). So...allow me to explain. A LOT of shit has gone done in my life over the past few months. My best friend since freshman year got kicked out of their house, so my family was making preparations to take them in. My 94 year old grandfather was diagnosed with cancer (which was proven to be wrong a few weeks later, thank fucking God). I had three different friends try to commit suicide around the same time, including the same best friend. I went to their house to stop them, talked to their parents. It was a lot of drama. My best friend since fifth grade had a lot of family drama going on in her life too, so that was a scary time. Of course I got sick again, so I'm currently in bed coughing my lungs out. And my depression had come back with a roaring vengeance since all of this happened.
> 
> But recently, after a lot of happy things happening in unison (and lots of therapy) things are finally looking up again for me. My friend's parents took them back in, my other friend's parents are staying together, my grandpa isn't going to die in six months, I got a new black lab, and I got accepted into my first choice college!! This is the happiest I've been in a long time. It's nice.
> 
> So I know this is super fuckin cliche, but it really does get better!!
> 
> Just not for Armin. Trigger warnings for the usual fucked up shit. Also lots of vomit, pretty gross. Let's rock, bitches.

          "You were a _bad boy_  today, Armin." Erwin's purr sent a cold blast down his spine, shooting into every inch of his body.

 

          The man had a confidence in his walk, a gait that had Armin paralyzed with fear. _Run! What are you waiting for!_  his body screamed as his fists dug into his bed sheets.

 

          _I can't._

 

          Armin himself could barely comprehend the weight of that statement. He couldn't run because he couldn't get his body to move. He couldn't run because there was no escape. Nowhere to go. He couldn't run because there was no one to help him.

 

          His body wouldn't listen and he was trapped on his bed, staring wide-eyed as Erwin reached out a hand.

 

           _No. No, I won't let you! Get away from me!_  He lashed out, clawing at Erwin's arm in another desperate attempt for escape. He wasn't going to let himself be taken so easily, not this time. He tried to dart under Erwin's grasp, but the man was a blur, snatching a fistful of Armin's hair in an instant.

 

          "this is a special punishment for you, boy," Erwin growled, and Armin felt his bladder grow weak. But he never saw Erwin's fist coming. Only felt it slam into his jaw, knocking him to the floor without hesitation. Armin wasn't sure if he ever screamed.

 

          Everything was still spinning around him when the first kick smashed into his gut. All air rushed from his lungs, eyes burning with tears. _Stop, stop, stop, I can't breathe, I can't—_

 

          Clutching his stomach with trembling hands, Armin desperately tried to curl into a ball. " _Augk!"_  he coughed as Erwin struck him again. The world was swimming before him, but Armin could still recognize the small, black form.

 

          “Le…” he began, reaching out to Levi weakly. But his hand quickly dropped back to the floor. What good—no, what _right_  did he have to ask Levi for help now? Armin knew if this situation were reversed, he would feel no obligation to rescue someone who had tried to kill him.

 

          In his attempt to free himself from this grave, Armin had only dug himself deeper.

 

          He didn't dare look up, even when Erwin broke into his terrifying laugh. “Did you really think _Levi_  would want to help you?” he sneered. “He didn't want anything to do with you when he thought you mattered. You're mine and _mine_  alone.”

 

          “Does that mean I don't have to clean up after your messes anymore?” Levi interjected.

 

          Erwin didn't grace him with an answer.

 

          Armin cringed, hands flying to protect his neck as he saw Erwin’s shoes angle toward him again. He gasped fearfully as the man raised leg, but then he turned away again just was quickly.

 

          _Is it—is it really over? It can't be, he—_  Erwin spun and delivered another vicious strike. The older blond’s shoe met his stomach a fourth, fifth, sixth time. Again, again, and again, his chest, gut, head, exploded in fresh bursts of agony.

 

          Gasping for breath, Armin coughed up specks of blood.

 

          “You gonna kill him now?” Levi’s question was monotone. Whether he was truly concerned, or just curious, was impossible to tell.

 

          “Do you have a problem with that?” Erwin retorted, smirk spreading across his face. “Or is that what you would prefer?” Armin bit his inner cheek anxiously as Erwin's attention was redirected at his bodyguard. “You've always believed in an eye for an eye, and be _did_  try to kill you.” The two men sunk into a silent stare down.

 

          _Maybe they'll kill each other before he gets the chance to kill me,_  Armin dared to hope. The electricity crackling between their eyes would surely be fatal to anyone caught in it.

 

          Once Levi glanced away with a bitter snort, Erwin's smile grew even wider. “Maybe you want him dead because you jealous,” he continued to push. “Your life was finally turning around before he showed up. Isn't that right, Levi? Wouldn't you prefer him six feet under?”

 

          Wide-eyed, Armin stared at Levi from the floor. _Do I..do I want him to kill me?_  The question was the most conflicted thought that had ever crossed his mind. It was preferable to suicide; at least he wouldn't go to hell. And...and he had barely been on U.S. soil for a few hours when he was begging for death. But...what if he eventually got a chance to escape? Would Erwin or Levi ever let him? _Levi_.

 

          The man still hadn't answered Erwin. Levi finally opened his mouth, but he wasn't given a chance to voice whatever was on his mind. Seemingly satisfied with the blood and bruises beginning to bloom across Armin’s body, Erwin left the basement without a word.

 

          Armin struggled onto his knees as Levi sunk into the couch, hunched over with his face in his hands. “Fuck,” the man hissed under his breath as Armin clasped his trembling hands tight, pressing them to his forehead as he rocked back and forth. ” _Fuck_.” The way he spat the curse almost sounded like a plea.

 

          And Armin had a prayer of his own. " _Please, God, please, protect me from him. Don't let him hurt me anymore, please, I'll do anything! I'll devote my whole life to You, I'll do anything You will upon me, just-just—not this,_ please  _not this_ ,” he begged beneath his breath.

 

          There was no time for his prayer to be answered.

 

Armin flinched as the door clicked open again, Erwin's brows raised in mild amusement.

 

          “What, are you praying? How cute,” he crooned, making his way back toward his toy.

 

          Armin's eyes shot upward, bulging with fear. He scrambled backward frantically, ignoring his screaming muscles. " _No! No, don't touch me! Get away from me!_ ” he shouted frantically, but his back quickly hit a wall.

 

          His gaze quickly landed on what was in Erwin's grasp. The man had leather and steel cuffs in one hand, while he swung something on his finger with the other. Something circular, two straps spiraling around and around again.

 

          Heartbeat out of control, Armin tried to crawl past Erwin. But the older man easily snatched a fistful of blond hair, throwing Armin flat against the floor.

 

          " _I'm sorry! I won't fight back if you don't hurt me anymore! I won't do anything ever again! I'm sorry, I promise!_ ” Armin sobbed, wrists caught in the cuffs. A steel chain connected them to the cuffs buckled tightly around his ankles, trapping him on his knees.

 

          "Because you choked Levi, I'm going to choke you," Erwin explained bluntly, stooping down and snatching Armin's jaw.

 

          He twisted and contorted, but Armin couldn't slip out of any cuff. Erwin quickly had his nose pinched shut, and Armin fought until his lungs were aflame.

 

          _I don't..._  he thought weakly as he felt his lips part on their own accord. Plastic assaulted his taste buds, pressing down against his tongue and forcing its way into his mouth until he was tasting bile.

 

          A gag. That's what it was. A thick, plastic gag that forced his jaws to stretch until they were aching.

 

          Then Erwin reached for his belt.

 

          _No_.

 

          With a horrified squeak, Armin tried to jump to his feet. But the restraints were much too tight, and he only lost balance and flopped onto his back. _No-no-no-no this can't be happening, he can't do this,_  Armin thought frantically, thrashing against his bonds. _Please Lord, don't let him do this, he's already...already..._

 

          The realization stunned him like a slap to the face.

 

          That was right. Erwin had already raped him. So what did it matter? He...he was already ruined. _No one is...no one is going to want me..._  Silent tears continued to roll down his cheeks. Even if he was able to escape this hell, what good would it do? _No one is going to...no one ever_ could _love me.._. It made no difference what Erwin did to him now. The man had already taken his first kiss, his first time, and all that he was worth.

 

          As Erwin unzipped his pants, the fear that began crawling under Armin's skin was _different._  It was no longer terror and desperate self preservation and all the ugly emotions in between that had no name.

 

          It was loss.

 

          Armin was at a loss for what to do, what to think, what to believe. The loss was a part of himself, the part that made him pure, worthy, _human_. His self-respect, his dignity, lost.

 

          Then Erwin's cock was springing free from his boxers, coming towards Armin’s face all too eagerly. " _You can still stop! Please!_ ” His desperate cries sounded like whimpers and whines with the gag in.

 

          And then horrifically salty, sweaty taste unique to human flesh invaded his mouth. _No, no, no, is this really happening?!_   He thrashed and squirmed, yanking against his cuffs frantically as Erwin’s cock continued to sink past his lips. But the man’s grip on his head was much too tight, and the more he struggled, the farther Erwin’s dick seemed to go.

 

          Armin tried to squeal as it was shoved down his throat, which constricted fearfully, but no sound could escape.

 

          And no air could get in.

 

          His entire gut spasmed violently as his stomach contorted as violently as he did. The burn of bile joined the remorseless attack on his esophagus, the only thing left for him to vomit.

 

          But still the man didn't pull out; keeping a firm grip on Armin's head as he began to thrust back and forth. Erwin never let his cock completely leave Armin's mouth, giving him no chance to breathe.

 

          Armin tried even harder to fight the bindings, but it only made Erwin laugh. He thrust in until Armin's nose was shoved into wiry pubic hair, causing another wave of puke to shoot into his mouth.

 

          Erwin had to feel it, and yet it didn't seem to affect him in the slightest. Nothing, not the vomit, not the tears, not even how Armin was clearly choking deterred him.

 

          Armin was desperately fighting to keep from inhaling his own bodily fluids in his effort to free himself. He was quickly growing lightheaded, vision going out of focus.

 

          How he wanted to bite down; to sink his teeth into the rock hard shaft causing him to throw up yet again. Grind, grind, grind his teeth until Erwin’s cock was completely severed from his body. He'd spit it at the man’s feet and laugh.

 

          But the plastic refused to give way to his jaws.

 

          As if sensing this, Erwin's grip grew even tighter, and his thrusts became violent to the point he was practically smashing his hips against Armin's face as he grunted in pleasure. “Fuck, you feel so good,” Erwin groaned as streams of drool and vomit leaked down Armin's chin; but that wasn't enough to keep from continually choking.

 

          At this point there was nothing left in his stomach to wretch, dry heaving as disgusting fluids poured down his face. His lungs were being consumed by a wildfire, a headache pounding against his brain until he could barely hear himself think.

 

          As the thrusts, the groans, the burning continued to increase, Armin realized, _I'm going to suffocate_. the last, brittle hope finally shattered in his chest. This was how he was going to die; choking to death on his rapist's cock and his own vomit.

 

          Buzzing began to blare in his ears, like a swarm of flies had come to feast on the filth lodged in his throat. Louder, louder, louder, the only sound in the world. Black spots began dancing before his eyes—was it the flies?

 

          The stomach acid had destroyed his taste buds to the point where he couldn't detect Erwin's pre-cum. But the semen rushing past everything else in his mouth was overwhelming.

 

          At last, Erwin pulled out, and every liquid cascaded from Armin's mouth. Grinning down at him, the man smeared his remaining cum across Armin's face, rubbing his dick along the boy’s face. And the moment Erwin let go of his hair, Armin slumped back to the carpet, entire body shaking with each cough.

 

          He was pretty sure Levi and Erwin were talking again, but he couldn't tell for sure. He was seeing without really registering anything. An alien numbness throbbed within his lips, each breath ragged against a throat rubbed raw.

 

          Each time he tried to suck more air down, his lung burned even more, and he broke into coughing fits because he inhaled cum or puke or both. His stomach was still trying to rebel, as if it could.

 

          “I hope...learned…” Armin could barely make out what Erwin was saying. But the man seemed sated, and this time when the door clicked shut, it was the last time of the night.

 

          Armin had no idea how long he laid there, the substances caking his face slowly drying. The only sound was Levi growling, “Fuck.”

 

          As the flames in his chest sunk to embers, the man only seemed to get louder.

 

          “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck-fuck-fuck!” The curse truly seemed to Levi's own prayer for help. He kicked the couch angrily, ran his fingers through his hair over and over, wiped his face with his palm repeatedly. Pacing back and forth, he continued to spit curses until his gaze shot to Armin.

 

          The rage in the man’s eyes was real, and Levi and Erwin's earlier conversation flashed back into his mind. _Levi really is going to kill me. I...I..._  It was at that moment that he realized that he didn't really care anymore.

 

          It felt like he was watching Levi walk toward him from the perspective of someone else. Every inch of him felt numb, yet he was startlingly aware of every bit of pain in his body.

 

          Then, Levi knelt down on one knee, and unbuckled the gag from Armin’s mouth.

 

          “Don't give me that look,” he snapped, tossing the soaked gag aside like a dead animal. “Don't say anything, don't do anything, just—don't.”

 

          Armin obeyed.

 

          The cuffs came off next, but he didn't try to move until Levi growled, “Get up.”

 

          Again, he mindlessly did what he was told. He swayed to his feet, teetering as blood rushed to his head.

 

          Levi opened his mouth, shut it, and opened it again. “I...you…” Armin blinked sluggishly at his words. He was tired. So tired. He wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. Levi tried again, “Look, I…” An incredibly frustrated sigh. “Just. Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering what the restraints Erwin uses look like. Warning for nudity (butt is showing) but you're already here, so I highly doubt you have a problem with that.  
> https://www.extremerestraints.com/wrist-and-ankle-restraints_11/5-piece-hog-tie-and-cuff-set_6287.html
> 
> The italicized words in this chapter are to show that Armin is still speaking Swedish. We just understand him because it's from his perspective. 
> 
> And extra internet points to anyone who spotted the Emily Dickinson reference :)


	8. Tillgivenhet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi hates emotions and if he had the option to turn them off, he'd destroy whatever allowed him to do so in order to never get them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo sorry for the long wait!! I have someone kicking my ass *cough* kurenai_tenka *cough* so you should all thank her, because it probably would've taken even longer otherwise. I have no excuse, I'm just fucking lazy lmao. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> No major warnings, unless internal emotional debates bother you.

          _What the fuck am I doing?_  The thought was pounding against his skull relentlessly, slamming against his psyche again and again until he wanted to scream. _Erwin’s gone, just kill the fucker!_ Levi’s mind roared, and it was taking all his self control to keep from turning and slitting the brat’s throat.

 

           Usually, when someone tried to take him out, Levi returned the favor. That was just the way his world worked! Why should some shitty little snot get special treatment?

 

           But then again, when had this brat _ever_ fit into his world? Erwin, that rotten fucking piece of shit _bastard_ , wasn't…wasn't wrong. Deep down, Levi acknowledged that he'd love to see the brat dead more than ever, now.

 

           But _fuck_ the kid was disgusting.

 

           Yeah. That's why Levi didn't kill him. He felt no attachment or responsibility toward Armin whatsoever; no, none at all. It was just the fact that he looked like a fucking mess; smelled even worse.

 

           If he had to watch puke and cum drip from Armin's face onto the floor for much longer, he was going to hurl too. And Hell would freeze over before he let that fucking happen. 

 

            So in a move that stunned him but was not motivated by sympathy in the slightest, Levi snapped, “Don't give me that look.”

 

           Taking the gag off was not some act of mercy, it _wasn’t_ , he just couldn't stand the brat _leaking_  everywhere. The carpet was going to be a bitch to clean up already, Levi didn't need drool added to the repulsive mix.

 

           Despite how he fought it, he had to admit that someone with a softer heart might be swayed by the kid’s eyes. There was a raw, animal fear within them; an expectation and acceptance of death arriving any second. Levi was used to that look, but it was…it looked different on a kid.

 

            _No. No. No_. Levi Ackerman did not feel compassion or mercy or pity and certainly not _sympathy_. He didn't feel compelled to forgive, to care, to try and understand. He didn't feel.

 

           Levi took the rapidly-increasing clusterfuck inside and his chest and promptly beat it to death. He had never felt “sympathy” before and he wasn't about to start.

 

           He locked eyes with the kid, his scowl unfazed by the hopelessness in the brat’s…everything. Then he felt the clusterfuck begin its resurrection. Maybe it had never died; maybe he only knocked it unconscious. Either way, Levi wasn't letting his emotions take this any farther. He wasn't going to give the little shit a chance to make this worse than it already was. “Don't say anything, don't do anything, just—don't,” he spat, waving a hand irritably for emphasis.

 

          Levi wasn't surprised the kid had no problem following such an order.

 

          His legs were already tense, prepared to pounce and take the fucker to the ground once he tried to run. But when the cuffs came off, Levi’s brows shot upward. _He isn't even running? I thought Ar—no_. Levi stopped himself there. The kid was The Kid and that was it. He had started to use names and look where that got him. He almost let himself fall into the rotting cesspool called feelings and there was no return from that nightmare. If he allowed the brat to drag him in, they'd both end up drowning.

 

          “Get up,” he growled, even more harsh than he had been. But he needed to send the message that no matter how nice he may have seemed, he wasn't doing any of it for the sake of the kid.  
Not at all.

 

          At least the kid was still mentally sound enough to follow instructions. Levi debated for a moment whether or not he was going to catch him if he fell, considering how much the brat staggered.

 

         But the kid managed to stay standing and Levi was left at another loss for what to say. _What I would give for a fucking Hostages for Dummies guide right now._ Words were hard enough already. Taking into account the language barrier and the whole kidnapping thing…

 

         “I...you…” Levi began, grimacing as if it physically hurt to speak. Was there a nice way to say " _I'm going to throw you in the tub because you look like a fucking train wreck”_? Levi tried again, “Look, I…” He made no attempt to hold back his sigh. It was petty but every little reminder of just how much he loathed the brat made him feel better. More secure. So he grunted, “Just. Follow me.”

 

          With that, he pivoted abruptly on his heel, marching toward the bathroom with almost comical determination. His jaw was clenched achingly hard, and despite the way his fingers twitched for some fucking Clorox, he wasn't about to—

 

           _Thud_.

 

          The kid hit the ground with a horrible, warped cry. What remained of his voice had been left mangled like a carcass in the depths of his abused throat. There was no way an intelligible sentence could escape those lips.

 

           _You could just leave him,_ Levi's mind suggested hopefully. Then his thoughts took it even further. Why not leave altogether? This whole thing was bullshit, he didn't have to put up with it. If there was anything he was good at, it was disappearing. In a few hours he could be picking out a new apartment in LA. So _why_ wasn't he doing that?

 

          Levi turned around, staring silently at the kid crying on the floor. Always crying. What a pain.

 

          He could hear his mother now. _“Levi Ackerman, what were you thinking?!”_

 

          And with a roll of his eyes, he'd reply, _“I wasn't. Do you think I would have done it if I was thinking?”_

 

          Which is what led him to kneeling down, and scooping up the brat and bracing for the worst. But the little shit said nothing, did nothing, almost seemed comatose. Okay. It made whatever the hell Levi was doing easier for him.

 

          He had expected flailing limbs and dodging nails, probably an elbow or two to his face. Levi had been ready for even _more_ screaming, as if he had any other choice. And sure, the little puke was still crying, but the tears slid silently down his face.

 

_Is he broken?_ Levi wondered stupidly, staring down at the dead weight in his arms. Almost immediately, he realized how fucked that thought was. Not ‘broken’ as in emotionally devastated; but as a porcelain doll or an expensive vase or any other variety of pricy, fragile items he would get in trouble for breaking.

 

            He couldn't help but scoff at that too. _Get in trouble._ What was Erwin now, his _daddy?_ Levi didn't know whether to laugh or join Armin in crying. He figured it was only a matter of time before that bastard made Armin start calling him that. Kinky asshole would probably—

 

            “Alright that's enough of that,” Levi blurted aloud, trying to shut off his brain immediately. He had seen more of his boss than even the loneliest nights could have made him want. Better to not go down that road of thought at all. Time to take care of the kid.

 

            Levi finally got his feet to move, carrying the kid into the bathroom. His shoes clicked on the tile floor as entered, ignoring the mirror. He didn't want to see how stupid he looked cradling a kid bigger than him like a goddamn baby.

 

            He dropped Arm—no, he plopped the brat into the tub unceremoniously, rolling up his sleeves. Sitting on his knees with his legs splayed out, the kid continued to cry silently, tears dripping from hollow eyes.

 

            Levi probably should have been concerned, or at least relieved that he no longer had to put up with deafening shrieking. But honestly, the brat’s silence was just fucking creepy.

 

            "Erwin, one morning you’ll wake up with my gun to your head," Levi hissed under his breath as he turned on the water. The kid flinched at the warm droplets suddenly hitting his skin, but never so much as made a sound.

 

            Levi's eyes darted from the water joining the tears that streamed down the kid’s face, to the stream of blood that trailed down the drain from between the boy's legs. Brat must've kept bleeding after he had cleaned him up the first time.

 

            Already gritting teeth, Levi's lips drew back even further in disgust. This whole thing was nauseating.

 

            He should have called the police the second Erwin dragged that kid through the door. He should have made sure that bastard would never lay a finger on the brat. He should have done everything in his power to make sure the little shit was sent back home; abused and shell shocked, but able to resume a normal life.

 

            All he had to reach for was his phone. Three numbers. Nine-one-one and the kid was home free.

 

            But the only thing Levi reached for was the shampoo bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a bit shorter than usual, but I wanted the chapter to end on that note <3  
> Thanks for reading, and for all your support! I love hearing from you guys!


	9. Author Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on hiatus

I chose to post my update here since this is one of my most popular stories and can't be deleted like an individual post. 

I'm writing this because I am unsure as to whether or not I will continue any of my stories. Right now at least, I'm not capable of doing so. So I am putting my account on an indefinite hiatus. 

I realize that many people have enjoyed my stories, and I'm incredibly sorry that I'm just abandoning them like this. I may come back to them one day, but for now they have to remain unifinished. 

Thank you to everyone who has been supporting me, leaving kudos and unbelievably kind comments. My appreciation of all of you is too intense to put into words. The community is by far the best part about this website. 

Thank you again for all the encouragement and understanding,

Alva

**Author's Note:**

> Armin: Do you think that spiders have eardrums?  
> Eren: Armin, it's three in the morning. I will give you one last chance to shut up.  
> Armin: But-  
> Eren: The next word and I will suffocate you.  
> Armin: You sit on a throne of lies.  
> Eren: Hey, you know what would be great? Let me sleep.  
> Armin: Fine.  
> …  
> Armin: Wake up!
> 
> Eren: SHIT! Get away from him, bitch!  
> …  
> Armin: Get him, Eren!  
> Eren: Don’t worry, I got him!  
> …  
> Armin: W-wait!  
> …  
> Armin: Eren, did your mom make pancakes?  
> What time is it?  
> Grandpa?! Grandpa!  
> Where…where am I?  
> What’s happening?!  
> Oh thank goodness! Please, please, you must help me! I was home! This one took me! Please, do not let him kill me! I-  
> What did I do?! I’m sorr-  
> I want to go home! I want my grandpa! I want to go home!  
> …  
> You-you are freeing me!  
> Handcuffs? No, I thought-  
> …  
> NO! NO! Rape!  
> Get off me!


End file.
